Latidos de Amor
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine necesita un trasplante de corazón mientras Sam está casado y tiene dos hijos. Un suceso cambiará la vida de ambos para siempre...
1. CAPÍTULO 1: SAM EVANS

**N/A:** Aquí vuelvo con otro Blam... Esta historia está inspirada ligeramente en la serie Pulsaciones. En esta serie un personaje recibe un trasplante de corazón y comienza a tener recuerdos de la persona a la que pertenecía el corazón. La serie se centra en la investigación del asesinato del donante, pero en mi historia sólo me centraré en el hecho de que alguien que recibe ese trasplante pueda tener recuerdos de su donante. Recordar que esta historia es ficción, no quiero que nadie argumente que eso es imposible porque evidentemente sé que lo es.

Debo confesar que no he visto la serie aunque sí conozco el argumento. La veré cuando haya terminado y pueda ver todos los capítulos sin esperar una semana entre uno y otro XD.

También quiero disculparme por mis nulos conocimientos sobre medicina en general y de enfermedades del corazón y trasplantes en particular. Voy a intentar ser lo más coherente posible pero a la vez no daré demasiada información. A pesar de todo, he leído algo para estar informada.

Por cierto, tendréis que tener paciencia, al principio la historia será un poco lenta porque quiero situar a los personajes y que todo se establezca...

* * *

 _ **LATIDOS DE AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: SAM EVANS**_

Sam tenía la familia perfecta, al menos para él. Se había casado con Quinn, su novia de instituto. Llevaban juntos desde los 15 años y eran muy felices. Ella era la capitana del equipo de animadoras y él el Quarterback del equipo de futbol. La pareja perfecta del McKinley High School. La pareja más cliché que podía existir. Habían sido coronados rey y reina del baile y habían perdido la virginidad esa noche.

Una vez se graduaron en el instituto, ella fue admitida en Yale mientras que él había sido rechazado en todas las universidades porque era demasiado idiota y había sacado unas notas pésimas.

Mientras ella estudiaba en la universidad, él empezaba a trabajar como camarero. No tenía ninguna aspiración porque no se creía capaz de hacer nada en su vida. Su pareja tampoco lo animaba y simplemente lo exhibía como una cara bonita y un cuerpo escultural que lo acompañaba en las fiestas, pero no hablaba demasiado.

Cuando ella acabó de estudiar, le ofrecieron un puesto maravilloso en Nueva York y, como era de esperar, los dos se mudaron. Ella se esforzaba en crecer en su carrera pasando muchas horas en la oficina y descuidando su relación. Sin embargo, Evans seguía a su lado, pensando que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que tenía que esforzarse para que su relación durara.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como esperaba y a los 25 años ella se quedó embarazada. Ellos no lo habían planeado porque esperaban que ella llegara a triunfar en su profesión antes de "interrumpir" su carrera por un embarazo. Por eso se apresuraron a contraer matrimonio, porque eran tan religiosos que no podían aceptar que su hija naciera fuera del sagrado sacramento.

Para su fortuna, su jefa fue muy comprensiva, tal vez porque ella había vivido algo similar en otra empresa. Por eso ella pudo dar a luz sin temor a que su puesto de trabajo se viera en peligro. Apenas estuvo de baja lo necesario para recuperarse y volver a trabajar intensamente para conseguir el éxito.

Por su parte, por el nacimiento de Jane, Sam decidió dejar de trabajar. Con lo que ganaba Quinn podían vivir sin problemas y así evitaban que la pequeña se criara con niñeras. Eran lo más parecido a una familia tradicional que podían. Era él el que ejercía de amo de casa y de padre a tiempo completo.

Cuando la niña comenzó la guardería, él decidió que buscaría un hobbie, algo que lo alejara de casa durante unas horas. Encontró un estudio donde un pintor, Carl Smith, daba clases para tener un ingreso fijo. Recordó lo que le gustaba el arte de adolescente y pensó que podría encontrar su vía de escape.

Su vida mejoró claramente gracias a esas clases. Hizo un par de amigos entre sus compañeros, Brittany y Mike. Los tres tenían más o menos la misma edad y estaban casados, además que el asiático tenía un hijo de la edad de Jane. Eso supuso el comienzo de una nueva vida para él, más social y feliz.

Cuando su hija tenía 3 años, Quinn volvió a quedarse embarazada, por lo que pronto aumentaron la familia. El pequeño Rick nació dos días después del cuarto cumpleaños de su hermana.

Como en el caso anterior, la madre se reincorporó a su trabajo tan pronto como su salud se lo permitió, dejándole el cuidado del bebé a su marido. Para su fortuna, Smith aceptó que siguiera acudiendo acompañado del bebé. Carl estaba encantado con su alumno e incluso le había propuesto que algunos de sus cuadros fueran expuestos en una galería junto a los suyos, algo que había emocionado a Sam.

Una mañana, Evans se levantó como siempre para tener todo listo para su familia. Lo primero que hizo fue ducharse y vestirse para, después, entrar a la habitación de Rick, donde el pequeño de apenas dos meses estaba ya despierto esperando a su papá.

Le cambió el pañal y lo llevó a la cocina para preparar su biberón. Cuando estuvo alimentado, lo dejó en la hamaca de bebé y empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras su esposa se duchaba. Zumo natural de naranja para los tres, un bol de yogur desnatado con fruta fresca partida y cereales para Quinn, unas tostadas con bacon y una manzana para él y Jane, leche para la niña y café para los dos adultos.

Fue a buscar a su hija, que desayunaría en pijama por si se manchaba. La pequeña estaba algo dormida mientras se sentaba en la mesa, pero empezó a comer lo que su padre le había preparado. La madre entró y besó la mejilla de su hija y de su marido antes de sentarse a desayunar.

Mientras Quinn se centraba en terminar rápido su comida para ir a trabajar, Sam estaba pendiente de que la pequeña se comiera todo y de ayudarla con la manzana partiéndosela en pequeños trozos.

La madre se despidió antes de marcharse y Sam recogió las cosas de la mesa para ir a vestir a sus dos hijos. Empezó por la niña y, en cuanto estuvo lista, la dejó viendo los dibujos mientras vestía a Rick. Por serte esa mañana sus hijos no le habían manchado y no tenía que cambiarse de ropa.

Metió a su hijo en el carrito y preparó el bolso con todo lo necesario para él. Buscó la mochila de Jane y la guardó junto al bolso y los tres salieron de casa. Era un paseo de diez minutos hasta el colegio, pero como su hija quería ir andando, siempre tardaban casi veinte. A pesar de todo, llegaron diez minutos antes y la niña se entretuvo jugando con algunos compañeros de clase mientras él hablaba con algunas madres y niñeras. Tenía suerte porque Rick se había quedado dormido por el movimiento y estaba tranquilo.

Esa mañana fue a clase de pintura y disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigos durante un rato antes de volver a casa para limpiar. Era él quien se ocupaba de las tareas de la casa mientras que su mujer trabajaba. Comió solo porque su esposa no llegaba hasta la noche.

Fue a buscar a Jane al colegio y la llevó al parque, donde estuvo hablando con una madre mientras sus hijos jugaban. Después volvieron a casa y empezó a preparar la cena para su mujer.

Miró el reloj para darse cuenta de que Quinn se retrasaba. Supuso que, como otras veces, se había entretenido en el trabajo. Decidió bañar a Jane y Rick y darles de cenar a pesar de que era algo que intentaban hacer juntos para que la madre pudiera pasar tiempo con ellos. Los acostó a los dos y le contó un cuento a la niña.

Como su esposa seguía sin llegar, decidió cenar él solo. No era la primera vez que ocurría, Quinn estaba tan centrada en su trabajo que a veces perdía la noción del tiempo.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Alguien le llamaba y supuso que era su esposa para decirle que ya salía. Sin embargo, al ver el teléfono, se dio cuenta de que era un número desconocido y se quedó extrañado.

–¿Diga?

–¿Es usted Sam Evans? –La persona que había llamado preguntó.

–Sí, soy yo…


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: BLAINE ANDERSON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: BLAINE ANDERSON**_

Cooper entraba en la habitación del hospital para ver a su hermano. Blaine tenía problemas de corazón, pero, a sus 22 años, estaba en un estado casi crítico, necesitaba urgentemente un corazón o no saldría con vida de ese hospital. Desde pequeño había tenido problemas de corazón, pero en los últimos meses habían empeorado.

Le había costado ver a su hermano tener que renunciar al teatro musical, su sueño, para tener que dedicarse a la música. No podía realizar grandes esfuerzos y probablemente no los podría realizar en el futuro incluso con el trasplante, por lo que la carrera de actor quedaba casi descartada.

Era cierto que podría realizar algunos papeles, pero había muchos a los que jamás podría optar por su salud. Eso había conseguido que tuviera que olvidar sus ansias de subirse a un escenario para actuar o ponerse frente a una cámara para rodar una película.

A pesar de su salud, había conseguido terminar sus estudios en Juilliard. Lo cierto era que habían sido muy comprensivos y le habían proporcionado toda la ayuda que había necesitado para conseguirlo. Ver al menor graduándose con sus compañeros de promoción había sido el mayor orgullo de los hermanos Anderson.

Lo peor para el mayor era su horario. Era actor y trabajaba en una serie. Sus fechas de rodaje eran muy complejas, había días que no tenía que estar en el set, otros en los que sólo estaba unas horas y otros en los que estaba desde muy temprano por la mañana hasta muy tarde por la noche.

Cooper no se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian allí. Sabía que había ido nada más terminar las clases. Smythe estaba todavía preparándose para ser un gran abogado, por lo que tenía que estudiar más años que su amigo.

–¿Qué tal está? –El mayor susurró porque su hermano estaba dormido y besó al castaño en los labios. Éste metió el libro en la mochila. Había estado estudiando un poco mientras el otro descansaba.

–Cuando he llegado estaba despierto, pero muy cansado. Está cada vez peor… Si no llega ese corazón no sé… –El joven desvió la mirada. Por mucho que a su lado estuviera el único hombre que había conseguido que aceptara tener una relación más allá del sexo, había cosas que todavía le costaba compartir.

–Va a llegar. No podemos ponernos negativos ahora. –Cooper lo abrazó. –Nos necesita más que nunca y no vamos a fallarle.

La pareja se quedó un rato abrazados viendo a Blaine dormir, sintiéndose impotentes porque no podían hacer nada. Les habría gustado poder ser ellos los donantes, pero era imposible. Aunque sonara egoísta, estaban deseando que alguien sano tuviera un accidente y muriera para que le diera una oportunidad de vivir al joven que se encontraba tumbado.

Nick y Jeff entraron en silencio. Las dos parejas se habían estado turnando para quedarse por las noches, aunque con los horarios que llevaban había sido complicado. Sterling trabajaba en ese hospital como enfermero. Había sido de gran ayuda en muchos aspectos, sobre todo a la hora de explicar terminología médica o para qué servían los medicamentos.

Jeff había decidido que se dedicaría a cuidar enfermos con tan sólo 6 años, cuando su mejor amigo, Blaine, fue ingresado en un hospital por culpa de su corazón. Veía como la enfermera llegaba y gracias a la medicina que le aplicaba, su amigo se sentía mejor. Por eso quiso ser enfermero, para cuidar a su amigo.

Esa noche el rubio tenía turno, por lo que Duval se quedaba en el hospital. Solían hacerlo de ese modo porque así la pareja podía compartir algún momento juntos, aunque fuera sólo en el momento del café si la noche se complicaba para el enfermero.

Nick era programador y, como no tenía contacto con clientes, su empresa le permitía cierta flexibilidad a la hora de entrar y salir, siempre que cumpliera con los plazos y estuviera las horas que debía en la oficina. Incluso podía trabajar desde casa si era necesario. Había hablado con su jefe y le había explicado el problema que tenía su amigo, por lo que tenía permiso para trabajar por las noches mientras estaba en el hospital. De esa manera, podía dormir por la mañana e ir por la tarde a la oficina.

Después de media hora, entró la doctora Farrow. La mirada seria que les dio hizo que se dieran cuenta de que no traía buenas noticias. Cooper se levantó y se acercó a ella. La médica sabía que no tenía problema para hablar delante de los otros, por lo que empezó la explicación.

–La situación de Blaine ha empeorado. Es joven y creo que un trasplante puede ser la única solución. Sabéis que estaba en lista, pero he llamado para subirlo, si no llega un corazón para él pronto, no creo que aguante. Voy a intentar hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que aguante lo máximo posible y ahora mismo está el primero en la lista. Necesitamos a alguien compatible, ese el principal problema.

–Supongo que tendremos que estar aquí hasta después del trasplante. –Cooper deseaba llevarse a su hermano a casa. Si no podían hacer nada por él, podían esperar el corazón en casa, al menos eso deseaba.

–Es lo mejor… Y después del trasplante aun tendrá que estar tres semanas ingresado. Y ya sabes que tendrá que venir a varias revisiones y tomar la medicación toda su vida. Hemos hablado de todo esto, pero si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme.

–El proceso lo tengo claro. Es que estamos ya todos cansados de estar aquí. –El mayor suspiró.

–Lo sé y lo comprendo. Piensa que estamos esforzándonos para que tu hermano pueda tener una vida normal. Necesitas tener paciencia.

Los dos miraron al enfermo, que seguía dormido. Estaba muy débil y los dos sabían que empeoraba día a día. Su única solución era ese trasplante y aun así era un riesgo muy grande. Sebastian se acercó a su pareja y lo acarició con cariño. Ellos se habían conocido gracias a Blaine y se habían enamorado. Para Smythe era casi como un hermano.

–Todo saldrá bien, es muy fuerte y lleva mucho luchando, no se va a rendir con facilidad. –El joven le dio un beso a su pareja. –¿Por qué no vamos a casa a descansar? Si hay alguna novedad, Nick o Jeff nos llamarán.

–Creo que tu pareja tiene razón. –La doctora añadió. –Necesitáis estar descansados. Lo más complicado aún no ha llegado y Blaine va a necesitar todo el apoyo que pueda conseguir.

–Si pasa algo… –Cooper se volvió hacia la pareja, que estaban junto al enfermo.

–Nosotros te llamamos, no te preocupes. –Duval sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

–Gracias chicos.

–Yo tengo que estar aquí y me enteraré si pasa algo… No es como si hoy no trabajara. –Sterling sonrió de manera cómplice.

Sebastian lo besó en los labios y se despidieron de todos antes de salir. Estaban cansados y algo desesperanzados, pero tenían que confiar en que todo saldría bien.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: CAMBIOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que el capítulo no sea muy confuso con tantos "cortes" pero hay muchos sitios de interés pero a la vez poco que contar...

 **Yamii** , muchas gracias. Sé que Blam + Coopbastian + Niff es una combinación que te encanta... No sé si será una de mis mejores historias... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: CAMBIOS**_

La doctora Farrow recibió un aviso de que las ambulancias llevaban al hospital a varios heridos en un accidente de tráfico. Al parecer, un conductor se había saltado un semáforo en rojo y había chocado con otro coche.

Al salir a la calle para recibir a la ambulancia, se encontró con un compañero y con Jeff, ya vestido preparado para trabajar.

–¿Sabemos qué nos traen? –La mujer quiso saber.

–Por lo que nos han dicho, traen tres personas. El conductor que se saltó el semáforo y su acompañante con un golpe en la cabeza y un posible esguince cervical cada uno, aunque ambos conscientes y el conductor del otro vehículo implicado, en estado más grave. –El doctor McLean explicó.

Poco después llegó la primera ambulancia. Otros dos médicos salieron para acompañar a los dos heridos menos graves para comprobar que estaban bien. Aun así, tuvieron que esperar algo más para que llegara la otra ambulancia.

–Hemos tardado en estabilizarla, por eso hemos tardado en llegar. –El paramédico que iba en la ambulancia explicó. –La hemos intubado y no responde a ningún estímulo. Los testigos dicen que no ha tenido consciencia en ningún momento.

La doctora Farrow comprobó si las pupilas de la paciente reaccionaban a la luz, pero los resultados no eran esperanzadores.

–Hagamos un TAC para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos del hospital para realizar la prueba. El conductor de la ambulancia dejó un bolso en la recepción para que alguien buscara su identificación y pudiera avisar a la familia.

* * *

–¿Es usted Sam Evans? –La persona que había llamado preguntó.

–Sí, soy yo. –El rubio estaba asustado.

–Soy Mary Peters, le llamo desde el hospital NY Health, ¿es Quinn Evans su esposa?

–Sí. –Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando. Sólo se le ocurría un motivo para esa llamada.

–Su mujer ha sido ingresada, cuando venga pregunte en administración y le darán información.

La mujer le explicó cómo llegar al hospital antes de colgar. Sam tenía que salir hacia el hospital, pero sus hijos estaban en la cama y no podía levantarlos. Decidió que le pediría a la vecina que le ayudara. Junto a su casa vivía la señora Davis y alguna vez se había quedado con Jane, por lo que esperaba que accediera. Era una mujer jubilada que había perdido a su marido hacía seis años y estaba sola. Su hija se había ido a vivir a un país europeo (no recordaba cuál) por lo que no tenía más familia.

Cuando la mujer llegó, él se despidió y cogió su coche para ir a su destino. Como era tarde, tuvo suerte y en el parking del hospital había sitio, por lo que no le costó demasiado tiempo aparcar. Estaba muy nervioso, pero intentó mantener la cabeza fría, necesitaba obtener la información cuanto antes.

En administración le dijeron que esperara en una sala, que irían a buscarle allí. No se imaginó que tardarían un rato en darle información.

* * *

Jeff bebía de su vaso de papel. Había tenido que pedir una tila porque empezaba a estar nervioso. Ya tenían los resultados del TAC de la persona que atendía la doctora Farrow y eso había conseguido que su corazón se acelerara.

–¿Estás bien? –Sophie, una compañera le preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

–Sí, estoy bien. –El rubio se esforzó en responder.

–¿Aún siguen afectándote los problemas de los pacientes? –La mujer quiso saber.

–No es un paciente, es un amigo. –Starling explicó.

–Seguro que todo sale bien.

–No lo sé, no tiene mucho tiempo. –Jeff volvió a sentirse incómodo y al final tuvo que ser consolado por su compañera. No iba a acercarse a Nick hasta que se hubiera controlado porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas, hasta que no supiera seguro si había donante, no iba a comentar nada.

* * *

Jeff vio que la doctora Farrow salía hacia la sala de espera y pronto comprendió que lo más probable era que fuera a buscar al familiar de la paciente del accidente de tráfico.

–Doctora, la acompaño. –El rubio ofreció, pero su compañero negó.

–Jeff, sé que este tema es personal y no voy a dejarte ver a la familia del paciente. El señor Evans necesita tomar una decisión por sí mismo, no necesita presiones de ningún tipo. No voy a dejarte que te acerques a él hasta que tome una decisión. Después tampoco deberías, pero una vez esté todo cerrado no hay motivo para que te detenga. –Ella se mostró severa.

–Lo sé, lo comprendo, pero necesito saber… Necesito que done los órganos… –Sterling estaba desesperado.

–Jeff, lo mejor será que te relajes. No es la única oportunidad de Blaine, no pierdas la esperanza. Además, que se donen los órganos de un paciente no significa que Blaine vaya a recibir el trasplante. Sabes que puede haber daño en el órgano, que puede no ser compatible… Espera a que te diga que las cosas se van a dar como esperas. –Ella se alejó, no quería seguir discutiendo al respecto.

* * *

La doctora Farrow y Sam entraron al despacho de la primera. Todavía no le había dado la noticia, prefería hacerlo en privado. El hombre parecía destrozado y eso le entristecía enormemente.

–Su mujer ha llegado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Hemos hecho unas pruebas y hemos comprendido que no había nada que hacer, lo siento mucho. –La médica explicó totalmente entristecida. Después esperó junto al paciente a que llorara y se desahogara. Había algo más de lo que quería hablar con él. –¿Necesita algo?

–No, gracias. –Evans se levantó, estaba dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Tenía que llamar a la familia de su esposa y preparar un funeral.

–Antes de que se marche, hay algo que quiero hablar con usted. Comprendo que ahora no quiere pensar en nada que no sea su familia, pero hay algo que debe decidir en los próximos minutos. Su esposa ha llegado viva al hospital y la mantenemos con soporte vital en estos momentos. No se va a despertar, no hay esperanza en ese sentido. Sin embargo, su muerte puede salvar a otras personas. Su mujer llevaba una vida sana y tenía buena salud. El accidente sólo ha afectado a su cerebro, por lo que el resto de órganos están intactos. Si usted accediera a donar sus órganos, podría ayudar a muchas personas. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? –Ella quiso saber.

–¿Tengo que decidir ahora? –El hombre estaba desolado.

–Cuanto antes mejor, para evitar daños en los órganos. –La doctora siempre se sentía mal por tener que hablar de esos temas con personas que acababan de perder a sus familiares, pero era necesario. Con esa conversación salvaba vidas y eso era lo importante.

–No habíamos hablado de ello… Creo que a ella le gustaría ayudar a otras personas y… Bueno, ella ya no los necesita… –Sam estaba temblando.

–Es muy generoso, voy a traer los formularios para que los firme. Hoy va a salvar varias vidas. Sé que eso no va a aliviar el dolor que siente, pero sí aliviará el dolor de otras familias. Espere aquí. –La médica se levantó y salió de su despacho, dejando solo a Evans, que lloró sin reprimirse aprovechando que no había nadie más con él.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: EL TRASPLANTE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: EL TRASPLANTE**_

Jeff corrió hacia la habitación de Blaine y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo despierto, hablando con Nick. Parecía de buen humor, algo que no era habitual en él. Casi parecía que sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Los dos lo miraron intrigados, sabían que algo pasaba. Su cara reflejaba algo de nerviosismo y eso no era habitual.

–Llama a Cooper y Sebastian, me llevo a Blaine a hacer unas pruebas. –El rubio dijo mientras soltaba los ganchos que mantenían la cama anclada a la pared.

–¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estoy peor? Yo me siento como siempre. –El enfermo quiso saber, preocupado por lo nervioso que parecía su amigo.

–Hay un posible corazón, necesitamos comprobar que es compatible. Sabes que esto no significa que vayas a tener el trasplante, pero es una posibilidad real. –Sterling explicó antes de salir de la habitación empujando la cama. Su marido llamó a Cooper, era el momento de hacerlos venir, esperaba que fuera para el trasplante. A ninguno le importaría una noche sin dormir si a cambio Blaine mejoraba su salud.

* * *

Cooper y Sebastian llegaron al hospital y se encontraron con Nick solo en la habitación, que los abrazó nada más verlo. Blaine y Jeff todavía no habían vuelto, esperaba que eso fuera buena señal.

–Enseguida lo traerán y sólo tendremos que esperar. –Duval explicó.

–¿Creen que tiene posibilidades? –Smythe preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

–No sabremos nada seguro hasta que no tengamos los resultados. Vamos a confiar.

* * *

Blaine estaba en su habitación esperando. Junto a él Cooper, Sebastian y Nick. Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, sabían que en ese momento se decidirían muchas cosas. El corazón del menor de los Anderson no iba a aguantar mucho más y, cuanto antes llegara el nuevo, mayor posibilidad tenía de que la operación saliera como esperaban.

De repente, varios trabajadores del hospital entraron y todos los miraron algo esperanzados.

–Tengo los resultados y es compatible. Vamos a realizar el trasplante ya. –La doctora Farrow anunció y Jeff comenzó a mover la cama de nuevo.

–Te vemos en un rato, ardillita. –Cooper le dio un beso a su hermano, sabiendo que el riesgo de rechazo era grande y que la operación podía no salir tan bien como esperaban.

–Ya podéis ir preparando la fiesta que daréis cuando salga del hospital. –El menor pidió con una sonrisa, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente porque estaban todos muy nerviosos. Sabía que eso era sólo un paso, pero que le quedaba mucho por superar. La operación en sí tenía riesgo, en el postoperatorio podía sufrir un rechazo o una infección y, aunque superara todos los obstáculos, tendría que cuidarse el resto de su vida.

–Todo saldrá bien. –Sterling dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás mientras empujaba a su amigo fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Jeff se indignó cuando la doctora Farrow no le dejó asistir a la operación porque estaba vinculado personalmente con el paciente. Decidió ir a la habitación de Blaine para esperar con el resto de compañeros, si surgía otra emergencia le avisarían. Iba de camino cuando se encontró a un hombre sentado en una silla, llorando. Algo hizo que quisiera pararse a ayudar. Todavía llevaba su uniforme del hospital, por lo que no le parecería raro que se interesaran por él.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –El enfermero se sentó a su lado.

–Mi mujer acaba de fallecer. –Sam respondió intentando contener el llanto.

–Lo siento mucho. –Sterling dijo sinceramente.

–No sé qué voy a hacer ahora. Acabamos de ser padres por segunda vez y ahora me tengo que encargar yo solo de nuestros hijos. –Evans estaba realmente afectado.

–¿Por qué no vas con ellos? No creo que te quede mucho por hacer aquí y ver a tus hijos te ayudará. Recuerda que, por mal que te sientas ahora, eres lo único que les queda y dependen de ti. Es muy duro, no me quiero ni imaginar perder a mi pareja, pero la vida sigue. –Jeff aconsejó.

–Tienes razón. Seguro que Rick pide pronto un nuevo biberón y puedo dárselo yo. Gracias por todo. –Sam sonrió ligeramente.

–No hay por qué darlas.

Sterling lo vio alejarse preguntándose si ese era el marido de la donante de Blaine. Sentía pena por él y por esos dos niños que ya no tendrían cerca a su mamá, pero si era el donante, se alegraba de que le diera una oportunidad a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y Cooper, Nick y Jeff estaban desesperados. Sabían que esas operaciones no eran rápidas ni fáciles, pero eso no los tranquilizaba. Habían pasado varias horas y no tenían noticias. Miraban el reloj cada poco tiempo, pero parecía que se había parado.

–No tener noticias es una buena noticia. –El rubio explicó, sintiendo que intentaba consolarse más a sí mismo que a los demás.

–Sabíamos que tardarían. Sé que es desesperante, pero tenemos que dejarles que trabajen. Blaine va a estar bien, lo sé. –Smythe se levantó. –Voy a por un café.

En ese momento, una enfermera se acercó a ellos. Sterling rápidamente la reconoció como una de las enfermeras que estaba en quirófano con su amigo.

–Jeff, sabía que estabas aquí. De momento todo va bien, la doctora me ha enviado para tranquilizaros un poco. Aún queda mucho rato, pero la operación sigue sin complicaciones añadidas. La próxima vez vendrá la doctora Farrow y les dará más información.

–Gracias, Samantha. –Su compañero le agradeció antes de que se fuera.

–Lo veis, todo va bien. Ahora voy a por ese café. ¿Alguien quiere? –Sebastian estaba deseando salir de ahí, aunque fueran sólo unos segundos, sentía como si ese lugar lo consumiese. Esa espera era lo peor a lo que se había enfrentado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

La doctora Farrow llegó a la sala de espera buscando a Cooper. La operación ya había terminado e iba a informarles de lo que había pasado. En cuanto la vieron, los cuatro se levantaron y se acercaron a ella. Jeff se había tenido que ir durante un rato porque tenía que trabajar, pero había vuelto ya.

–¿Cómo está? –Cooper temblaba, aferrado con fuerza a la mano de su hermano. Él era la única familia que le quedaba y no podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Era cierto que estaba con Sebastian, pero su hermano era el único que había estado a su lado siempre, sin condiciones.

–La operación ha sido un éxito, pero eso no significa que todo vaya a salir bien. Hay riesgo de rechazo o infección, por lo que tendremos que esperar antes de poder decir que va a mejorar. –La mujer explicó con calma.

–¿Podemos verlo? –Nick quiso saber, todos estaban todavía tensos porque sabían lo que les acababan de decir, habían pasado el primer bache, pero aún quedaba camino por recorrer.

–Todavía está bajo el efecto de la anestesia. En un rato vendrán a buscaros para que vayáis a verlo. –La médica informó.

–Muchas gracias por todo. –Cooper se adelantó y le dio la mano.

–No tiene que agradecerme nada.

La doctora Farrow se alejó satisfecha. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero más que nada le encantaba poder salvar vidas de personas como Blaine, que eran jóvenes y tenían tanto que hacer. No había sido una buena noche porque había perdido una paciente, pero su muerte había salvado muchas vidas. Estaba deseando llegar a casa y descansar junto a su marido.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: ESOS OJOS VERDES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: ESOS OJOS VERDES**_

Blaine se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara. Habían pasado seis meses desde que recibiera su nuevo corazón y su salud parecía estar mejor. Había conseguido engordar algo y no estaba tan demacrado. Había empezado a hacer algo de ejercicio, aunque nada demasiado fuerte, simplemente corría un poco por Central Park y disfrutaba de la naturaleza.

Había conseguido que un bar lo contratara como cantante y pianista, por lo que pasaba las noches de los viernes y sábados sentado en un taburete tocando y cantando dulces baladas para darle al local un ambiente acogedor. A pesar de que la mayoría eran canciones conocidas, el dueño del bar le dejaba cantar alguna original. Además, los lunes y los miércoles iba a un hospital para cantar con los niños enfermos.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, para él era más que suficiente. Había tenido que renunciar a sus sueños mucho antes y el poder subirse a un escenario, por pequeño que fuera, era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Entró a la cocina y se encontró con Sebastian que ya estaba preparado para ir a la universidad y estaba terminando de desayunar. Sabía que Cooper todavía dormía porque no tenía que ir al set hasta la tarde.

Podía parecer raro que Blaine viviera con su hermano y su pareja, pero dado que él no había podido estar solo por su enfermedad y el trabajo del mayor de los Anderson, que hacía que pasara temporadas en Los Angeles u otros lugares, habían hecho que esa fuera la mejor solución. De esa manera, Blaine nunca había vivido solo durante su enfermedad y Sebastian no se había quedado solo cuando Cooper había viajado para algún rodaje.

–¿Y esa sonrisa? –El castaño quiso saber. El moreno se sonrojó y su amigo supo enseguida por qué. –¿Otra vez esos misteriosos ojos verdes? Blaine, no entiendo cómo puedes estar obsesionado con una fantasía que ha creado tu mente.

–No sé cómo explicarlo… Me siento tan relajado y en paz cuando veo esos ojos… Y me he dado cuenta de que no son siempre los mismos. Es como si fueran de la misma persona, pero unos de cuando era un niño pequeño y otro de adulto.

–¡No existen! Es algo que tu mente ha creado. –Smythe suspiró frustrado, estaba realmente preocupado por su mejor amigo. Sabía que el trasplante no tenía por qué afectar a la salud mental del otro, pero temía que algo estuviera cambiando en la mente del otro.

–No lo sé. –Anderson se sonrojó. Como todos estaban de acuerdo con Sebastian, les había ocultado que no eran sólo esos ojos. Al principio sí, pero después empezaba a ver otras cosas, como un traje de animadora blanco y rojo, una oficina, una chaqueta de un equipo deportivo, un retrato pintado de una hermosa mujer rubia… Un día, mientras estaba comprando ropa, una mujer se cruzó con él y el olor de su perfume hizo que se volviera. No sabía dónde lo había olido antes, pero le resultaba familiar y le agradaba mucho.

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado de la muerte de Quinn y la vida de Sam había cambiado. Había tenido que vender la casa porque no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar la hipoteca y vivía de alquiler en un apartamento de tres habitaciones.

Trabajaba en una cafetería y, aunque no ganaba mucho dinero, lo completaba pintando cuadros gracias al apoyo de Smith, que le daba la oportunidad de exponer de vez en cuando y le pasaba alguno de los encargos que le hacían si él no podía hacerlos.

Sus hijos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de Quinn y él en cierto modo también. Había sido muy duro, pero había encontrado una rutina tanto para él como para sus hijos.

Esa noche, Mike le había propuesto salir a tomar algo. Era sábado y su amigo sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir sin sus hijos o ir a trabajar, por lo que creía que se merecía tomar unas cervezas, olvidarse de sus problemas y, tal vez, encontrar a alguien con el que pasar un buen rato.

A Sam le costaba pensar en buscar otro amor, pero todos a su alrededor, incluso sus suegros, insistían en que era joven y debía pensar en rehacer su vida. Le decían que, con algo de suerte, encontraría a una buena mujer que ejerciera el papel de madre para Jane y Rick.

Evans le veía dos problemas a eso. El primero era que tal vez no fuera una mujer. Como se había enamorado de Quinn con 15 años, no había visto la necesidad de confesar que se sentía atraído sexualmente tanto por mujeres como por hombres, pero en ese momento no descartaba conocer a una persona de su mismo sexo que consiguiera enamorarlo.

El segundo de los problemas que veía era que esa persona tenía que enamorarse de él y, además, amar a sus hijos. Esa era la única manera de que él aceptara un nuevo amor en su vida y, si era realista, sabía que era complicado.

Si a esos problemas le añadía que entre el trabajo y sus hijos no tenía tiempo para conocer gente, le parecía casi imposible volver a vivir el amor y una relación estable… O incluso las relaciones de una noche y en las que sólo había sexo le parecían una utopía.

Mike y Sam llegaron a un bar en el que tomarían una cerveza. Habían dejado a los niños junto con Tina, la mujer del asiático, para que los cuidara durante un rato. No tenían pensado estar fuera mucho, sólo querían divertirse.

El local era agradable y se sentaron en una mesa. Poco después de llegar, un chico se subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar Against All Odds de Phil Collins. Evans se quedó mudo cuando escuchó esa hermosa voz y se volvió para escuchar a ese joven. Sus dedos se movían con agilidad por las teclas y sonreía como si estar ahí fuera lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida.

–No sabía que te atraían los chicos. Pensaba que eres heterosexual… Aunque si lo pienso bien, la bisexualidad va mucho con tu personalidad. –Chang sonrió.

–¿No tienes problema con eso? –El rubio dejó de mirar al músico para centrar su atención en su amigo.

–¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? El amor es amor y ningún odio podrá destruirlo.

Los dos se sonrieron durante un segundo antes de volver la mirada al joven que estaba en el piano.

* * *

Blaine estaba tocando Against All Odds de Phil Collins, era su canción favorita y le encantaba poder interpretarla cada noche en ese local. Se sentía vivo cada vez que sus dedos recorrían por las teclas, como si todo lo que había pasado con su corazón no existiera.

Sabía que esa felicidad se veía reflejada en lo que tocaba y que le llegaba a los clientes. Levantó la mirada y entonces lo vio. Juraría que su nuevo corazón se había detenido por un segundo, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible. No podía creer que esos ojos con los que había estado soñando desde el trasplante estaban mirándolo en ese mismo momento.

Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a temer que le fuera a dar un ataque, por lo que cerró los ojos y se centró en respirar mientras cantaba. Deseaba dejarlo todo y acercarse a ese hombre, aunque no sabía qué podía decirle sin que lo tomara por loco.

Después de media hora, Blaine observó triste como el hombre misterioso se levantaba. Su esperanza de que se quedara para poder hablar con él se desvaneció. Aun le quedaba una hora de concierto, por lo que se esforzó en olvidar a ese hombre con los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto… Y soñado.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: CONEXIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: CONEXIÓN**_

Blaine se levantó y corrió a la cocina, sabiendo que tanto su hermano como su mejor amigo estarían ahí. Los dos le sonrieron y notaron que había pasado algo.

–Anoche lo vi. –El joven se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó junto a ellos.

–¿Qué es lo que viste? –Cooper lo miró intrigado.

–Al dueño de los ojos con los que he estado soñando. –El menor de los Anderson vio como los otros dos se miraban algo asustados.

–Blaine…

–Sé que parece una locura, pero estaba tocando el piano y lo vi. Es un hombre muy atractivo. –Las mejillas del cantante se tiñeron de rojo.

–Creo que alguien se ha enamorado… –Sebastian bromeó. No le gustaba esa situación, pero sí le gustaba ver que su amigo empezaba a atender a su vida amorosa, algo que no había podido hacer por su enfermedad. Se había perdido muchas cosas que cualquier adolescente o universitario experimentaba, pero esperaba que comenzara a vivir cosas que no había podido disfrutar.

–¿Enamorado? ¡No! Ni siquiera lo conozco… ¿Cómo puede alguien enamorarse de una persona que no conoce? –Su amigo preguntó casi ofendido.

–Relájate, ardillita. Lo que pasa es que nunca te habíamos visto así por lo que Sebby ha deducido que tiene que ver con el amor… Pero como dices que no y te creemos… ¿Podemos deducir que al menos sí te gusta? –Cooper intentó calmar a su hermano.

–La verdad es que sí, sentí atracción… Pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablar con él… No sé cómo se llama y no sé si lo volveré a ver… –Fue como si la realidad golpeara a Blaine y toda su felicidad y emoción se esfumó al ser consciente de que por mucho de que supiera que los ojos con los que soñaba eran reales, no estaba más cerca de conocer al hombre que había tras ellos.

–No pasa nada… –Sebastian lo intentó consolar. –Esto significa que estás preparado para conocer gente y empezar a salir con alguien. Hasta ahora era lo último en lo que pensabas porque tu salud no te permitía hacer muchas cosas, pero ya estás mejor. Tienes que empezar a conocer gente, salir, divertirte…

–¡Exacto! –El mayor estaba de acuerdo. –Tienes un corazón nuevo y tienes que disfrutarlo… Vamos a hacer un picnic en Central Park… Bas, llama a Niff, Blaine, vístete, vamos a pasar todo el día fuera y espero que encontremos a alguien con el que puedas ligar.

Cooper se levantó para prepararse para ese día, sonriente porque por fin tenía la sensación de que su hermano iba a vivir en vez de sobrevivir.

* * *

Sam llegó a casa después de su turno en la cafetería y de recoger a sus hijos. La mayor iba a la escuela ya y la menor estaba en una guardería que aceptaban niños desde los seis meses. Era la única manera que tenía para poder trabajar y conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar las facturas y todo lo que necesitaban sus hijos.

Pasó un rato con ellos antes de darles de cenar y meterlos en la cama. Intentaba ser un buen padre, pero le costaba muchísimo encargarse de los dos niños él solo. Sobre todo, cuando además tenía que tener dos trabajos para poder hacer frente a los gastos habituales.

Hasta su muerte, Quinn había sido la que mantenía a la familia y él se había encargado de sus hijos y de la casa. Nunca pensó que tuviera que encargarse de todo y había tenido mucha suerte porque el dueño de la cafetería se había enterado de su situación familiar y le había ofrecido el trabajo. Esperaba estar haciéndolo bien y que no siguiera ahí sólo porque le daba pena a su jefe.

Además, tenía que encontrar tiempo para pintar. Sus cuadros se vendían más o menos bien y ese dinero extra lo iba guardando para momentos especiales como los cumpleaños de sus hijos o las navidades, porque quería que ellos no notaran que su vida había cambiado tanto. Ya era suficiente que no tuvieran un jardín en el que jugar o que tuvieran vecinos que hacían ruido y los despertaban por las noches.

Con los niños en la cama, quiso aprovechar para pintar. No sabía por qué, pero desde el sábado estaba muy inspirado pintando un cuadro. Dejaba que sus manos dirigieran el pincel y, aunque no tenía claro qué estaba creando, sabía que iba a ser bueno porque salía de su corazón.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo se detuvo. Reconocía las siluetas que había ahí plasmadas. Un hermoso piano de cola blanco era tocado por las manos expertas de un músico. La cara del pianista no era reconocible, pero él sabía quién era. Todavía sentía su piel erizarse al recordar esa dulce voz que había cantado hermosas canciones de amor.

Terminó el cuadro y lo dejó para que se secase, satisfecho con su trabajo y esperando que le gustara a Smith, porque pronto habría una exposición y él quería alguno de sus cuadros allí. Era la mejor manera de venderlos porque conseguía más dinero. También vendía en tiendas, pero ahí ganaba menos.

* * *

 _Blaine escuchó el llanto de un bebé y su corazón se contrajo. No le gustaba escuchar al bebé llorar. Subió unas escaleras deseoso de llegar a su destino. Abrió la puerta y entró en una habitación. Las paredes eran azules y los muebles blancos, había una cuna donde estaba el niño que lloraba. Apenas tenía un mes y no paraba de llorar. Lo cogió en brazos para calmarlo, esperaba que estuviera más tranquilo ya que por fin estaba ahí. Además, quería descansar porque al día siguiente tenía muchas cosas que hacer._

 _Comenzó a moverlo y el llanto cambió, pero no cesó. Alguien entró y se volvió para ver al dueño de los ojos verdes más hermosos._

 _–Es la hora del biberón, en cuanto se lo tome se tranquilizará._

 _Anderson cogió el biberón sin decir nada y se lo dio al bebé, que pronto comenzó a comer desesperado. Volvió a mirar al hombro y le sonrió, agradecido por su ayuda._

 _Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el otro se acercaba para darle un beso en la boca, pero la verdad era que le apetecía esa muestra de afecto. Estaban muy cerca y pronto podría sentir esos labios sobre los suyos…_

–Blaine. –Cooper movió a su hermano preocupado, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que se despertaba. –Estabas hablando en sueños y te movías mucho.

–No ha sido una pesadilla. –El más joven explicó rápidamente.

–¿Con qué soñabas? –El mayor quiso saber.

–No me vas a creer, por lo que prefiero no contártelo. –El cantante protestó, intentando tumbarse de nuevo pero el otro no le dejó.

–Prueba.

Blaine suspiró frustrado, pero decidió sincerarse con la persona que siempre había estado a su lado. Cooper lo escuchó atento, pero intentando ocultar cualquier reacción.

–¿Qué crees que me pasa? –El más joven preguntó angustiado.

–No lo sé… ¿Crees que lo que sueñas tiene que ver con…? –El actor no sabía ni cómo preguntarlo.

–¿La persona que me donó el corazón? –Cooper asintió a las palabras de su hermano. –Lo he pensado. No puede ser casualidad que comenzara justo después del trasplante y que la persona con la que he estado soñando realmente exista. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

–Claro que no. –El mayor abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. –Cuando vayas a tu próxima revisión, habla con la doctora. Tal vez ella pueda explicarte mejor lo que te pasa… Hasta ese momento, por favor, no te preocupes. No te estás volviendo loco y diferencias la realidad y lo que sueñas, no hay que pensar que sea algo grave.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: AYUDAR A UN AMIGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Siento el retraso, están siendo unos días un poco caóticos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: AYUDAR A UN AMIGO**_

Brittany fue a buscar a su amigo sabiendo que había acabado de trabajar. Mike le había contado que había sentido atracción por un músico, pero no habían podido hablar con él. Le habían propuesto ir otro sábado a ese local por si solía tocar allí y ayudarlo a conocerlo, pero Sam no quería ni oír hablar de eso.

Sin embargo, ella quería que volviera a enamorarse. Tenía una idea, pero necesitaba hacer algo para conseguir llevarla a cabo. Le propuso ir al parque con los niños y él accedió, por lo que los dos estaban sentados en un banco mientras Jane estaba jugando con otros chicos de su edad y Rick estaba sentado sobre una manta jugando con sus juguetes.

–Sonríe. –Ella pidió y en cuanto tomó la foto, volvió a prestar atención a su teléfono móvil.

–¿Qué haces? –Él la miró extrañado.

–¿Cuál es tu película favorita? –Pierce preguntó.

–Los Vengadores. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Evans frunció el ceño.

–Por nada. –Ella sonrió a su amigo por un segundo antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Brittany estaba encontrando muy fáciles las preguntas que le hacía la nueva aplicación para ligar que había instalado en su móvil. Tal vez era que conocía muy bien a Sam, pero eso no era lo importante. Pronto tendría el perfil creado y buscaría una mujer o un hombre para él.

* * *

–¿Qué haces? –Cooper preguntó cuando entró en la cocina y encontró a su pareja leyendo algo en el móvil.

–Estoy mirando perfiles de chicos en una aplicación para ligar. –Sebastian se encogió de hombros como si eso no fuera algo importante.

–Vaya, pensé que yo era suficiente… –El mayor se sintió algo incómodo.

–¿Qué? –Lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo imposible de creer, pero de pronto comprendió. –¡No! No es para mí… Es para Blaine. Ya tiene su nuevo corazón y tiene una vida más o menos normal… Salvo que en pocos días va a cumplir 25 años y yo he sido el único chico al que ha besado… ¿No te parece triste?

–La verdad es que siempre he deseado que conociera a alguien y que fuera tan feliz como nosotros o Nick y Jeff. –Anderson comentó mientras se sentaba junto a él. –¿Qué chicos tienes?

–De momento ninguno que sea suficientemente bueno para Blaine. Estoy siendo exigente, pero tu hermano lo merece… Por ejemplo… Sam Evans… Es atractivo, pero tiene 31 años… No, muy mayor. –Smythe descartó a ese candidato.

–Yo tengo 34. –Cooper exclamó dolido.

–Sí, bueno… Tú y yo somos la excepción… Pero no creo que Blaine esté preparado para ese tipo de relación todavía. Quiero alguien más joven, como mucho de su edad, para que sea su primer amor. –Sebastian besó a su marido en la mejilla.

–Mi hermano no es de ese tipo de chicos… Seguramente acabe casándose con el primero que le robe el corazón… Y eso no es algo malo… Nick, Jeff y tú también os habéis casado con vuestro primer amor. –El mayor explicó.

–Sí, pero en mi caso, aunque fuiste mi primer amor, no fuiste mi primera vez… Yo sólo quiero que Blaine sea feliz. –Smythe lo besó, esa vez en la boca.

–Lo sé, yo también.

* * *

–¿Que tengo qué? –Sam miró a Brittany como si estuviera loca.

–Tienes una cita con una mujer. Se llama Kate y tiene 29 años. Está divorciada, tiene un hijo de dos años, le gusta la música y las películas de superhéroes. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. –Ella explicó de nuevo, podía ver el shock en su amigo. –Yo haré de niñera, te lo prometo.

–No sé si es buena idea… Es pronto y no estoy preparado… –El hombre estaba inseguro.

–Sal con ella, conócela y, si surge algo, disfruta… –Pierce sólo quería que le diera una oportunidad al amor.

* * *

–Blaine, tengo a Alex, Dan y Peter deseando conocerte. Tú eliges con cuál quieres salir. –Sebastian le dio su móvil a su amigo para que pudiera elegir entre tres chicos apuestos y que encajaban con él.

–Ninguno. –El moreno explicó sin siquiera mirarlos. El castaño acababa de llegar de trabajar y se había sentado con él en el sofá. Aún tenían que esperar un poco para que Cooper llegara, por lo que no tenían prisa por preparar la cena.

–Vamos… Solo quiero que los conozcas y pases un rato agradable… –El ojiverde suplicó, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla incluso antes de comenzarla.

–Soy feliz como estoy. Tengo un corazón nuevo, mi trabajo me apasiona, tengo una familia y unos amigos maravillosos… ¿Qué más puedo pedir? –El moreno preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Alguien que te ame, que te cuide y que esté a tu lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos. –Smythe pensó en lo más importante que le aportaba su relación con Cooper… ¿Tan malo era desear que su mejor amigo tuviera eso?

–No te estoy diciendo que no quiero enamorarme. Lo único que digo es que estoy bien y no tengo prisa. Si surge algo, estaré encantado de vivir la experiencia, pero no me preocupa si no llega. Soy feliz. –Anderson se encogió de hombros.

–Me alegra que seas feliz, pero sé que puedes serlo más… Aun así, respeto tu decisión… Sólo prométeme que, si tienes la oportunidad, no la desaprovecharás. –Sebastian pidió, algo preocupado.

–Te lo prometo.

* * *

Sam llegó a casa tras su cita con Kate. Brittany estaba viendo la tele, con el vigilabebés a su lado y una bolsa de patatas fritas frente a ella. La mujer sonrió cuando lo vio, deseando saber todo lo que había pasado. Había estado fuera cuatro horas, por lo que parecía que tenía buenas noticias.

–¿Qué tal? –Ella acabó preguntando mientras apagaba la televisión.

–No te ilusiones, hay mucho que tengo que contarte. Me pongo algo más cómodo y te cuento todo. –El hombre pidió. Fue a su habitación y se puso un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera. Al volver, vio a su amiga expectante y sonrió. Se sentó a su lado y cogió unas patatas fritas.

–¡Cuéntame! –Pierce exigió.

–Kate es una mujer encantadora… Pero ella y yo no encajamos. Lo hemos intentado, pero no sé explicarlo… Los dos teníamos claro que no íbamos a volver a vernos después de esta noche. –Sam intentó contarle lo que había pasado de la mejor manera posible.

–¿Por qué has tardado tanto entonces? Pensaba que estabas pasando una buena noche. –Brittany parecía decepcionada.

–Cuando los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la noche no iba a ningún lado y el otro lo sabía, ella me ha propuesto que al menos tuviéramos sexo porque desde que había sido madre no había estado con un hombre porque su marido la dejó poco antes de que naciera su hijo. Yo he aceptado, estoy en una situación similar. Aunque Quinn murió cuando Rick tenía dos meses, no habíamos intimado porque estaba muy cansado porque no dormía más de dos horas seguidas. Hemos ido a su casa porque su hija estaba con su exmarido este fin de semana y hemos disfrutado de un buen rato juntos. –El hombre sonrió tranquilo.

–Me alegro que al menos hayas disfrutado, habrá que seguir buscando… –Ella sacó su teléfono móvil para buscar otra persona que encajara con su amigo.

–Britt… Realmente aprecio que hagas esto por mí… Sin embargo, prefiero conocer personas de manera más tradicional… –Él explicó.

–¿Al menos me dejarás ser la niñera para que tengas citas? –Pierce parecía ilusionada, por lo que el otro supo que sólo había una respuesta.

–Por supuesto.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: NO ESTOY LOCO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: NO ESTOY LOCO**_

Blaine estaba en la consulta de la doctora Farrow. Tenía revisiones para comprobar que todo iba bien. Estaba relajado, ya le habían comunicado que sus análisis estaban perfectos y su ritmo cardíaco era normal. Eso era un gran alivio.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba. Los constantes sueños con una vida que no era la suya y que sospechaba que era la del donante estaban consiguiendo que pensara que estaba volviéndose loco. Haber encontrado esos ojos que tanto le obsesionaban no ayudaba mucho, seguía algo preocupado.

Le contó a la médica todo lo que había soñado y que había visto al dueño de esos ojos. Ella lo escuchaba con atención y tomaba notas en el historial del joven, algo que lo asustaba aún más.

–Lo primero que quiero hacer es tranquilizarte. No eres el primero al que le pasan estas cosas. –Las palabras de la doctora Farrow hicieron que suspirara aliviado. –Se han dado casos de trasplantes de corazón en los que el receptor ha recordado aspectos de la vida de su donante. Es un terreno que no se ha estudiado todavía, no hay pruebas de que eso sea posible ni sabemos cómo funciona, pero sí sabemos que se han dado caso. Al principio se creía que los pacientes tenían problemas mentales e incluso se pensaba que la intervención podía ser la causa. Sin embargo, al comprobar los datos de los donantes se dieron cuenta de que eran recuerdos del fallecido.

–No sabe cuanto me alegro. Estaba empezando a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco. Además, Cooper y Sebastian estaban tan preocupados…

–Es normal que eso suceda, son reacciones normales. Y si tienes alguna otra duda así, no esperes a tu próxima revisión. Habla con Jeff y él me lo puede decir a mí.

–Tienes razón. Muchas gracias.

Blaine se levantó y la mujer lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la consulta.

–¿Vas a subir a cantar con los niños? –La médica preguntó, haciendo referencia a que Anderson solía ir los lunes y miércoles a entretener a los menores enfermos. Era algo gratificante, él había pasado por esa situación y recordaba lo especial que era cuando se realizaban actividades para todos. Él quería ayudar a esos niños a que su estancia en el hospital fuera lo mejor posible.

–Claro, no me lo perdería por nada.

* * *

El hospital en el que Blaine tocaba estaba en el camino entre Columbia y el apartamento en el que vivía la familia Anderson-Smythe. Por eso, los lunes y los miércoles, cuando Sebastian salía de clase, iba a buscar a su mejor amigo para volver a casa juntos.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, por primera vez, no tenían mucha prisa. Cooper estaba en Los Angeles rodando una película y él no tenía mucho que estudiar, por lo que había decidido tomarse una tarde de relax, algo que necesitaba.

–Hola Seb. –El moreno lo saludó con un abrazo en cuanto lo vio.

–Hola B… ¿Qué te apetece hacer esta tarde? –El castaño propuso.

–¿No tienes que estudiar? –El cantante lo miró sorprendido.

–Hoy me puedo tomar un descanso. ¿Te apetece si empezamos con un café? –El más alto señaló una pequeña cafetería. Su amigo asintió y los dos entraron en el local.

Estaban hablando mientras esperaban su turno en la fila de pedidos, por lo que ninguno se fijó en los camareros hasta que llegó su turno. Smythe pidió sus cafés y notó que el hombre que lo había atendido estaba interesado en su cuñado. Se volvió para ver si su amigo se había percatado de esa situación, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada del otro. Parecía que le atraía ese camarero.

–¿Blainey? –Sebastian susurró.

–Es él. –El moreno habló tan bajo que el otro apenas fue capaz de oírlo.

–¿Quién? –El estudiante pregunto extrañado.

–Sus ojos…

El castaño no necesitó más. Volvió a mirar al rubio, que estaba preparando sus cafés. La verdad era que comprendía que su amigo se hubiera vuelto loco por esos ojos, eran realmente hermosos… Al igual que el resto del hombre, era realmente perfecto.

–Tienes que pedirle su número de teléfono… O su nombre para agregarlo en Facebook o algo… –El más alto propuso.

–No… Por favor, vámonos en cuanto nos den los cafés. –Anderson suplicó y el otro supo que no iba a poder negarse. Sam les dio los cafés, por lo que los dos salieron.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Blaine le contó lo que le había dicho la doctora Farrow y Smythe lo miró asombrado.

–¿Significa eso…?

–Que la persona que me donó el corazón era alguien que lo quería mucho. No sé cuál fue su relación exactamente, pero sí sé que eran cercanos. –El moreno confesó.

–Al final, eso no importa. Puedes conocerlo y enamorarte de él… No quiero que renuncies al amor tan fácilmente, él se siente atraído por ti, lo he notado. –Sebastian pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

–Sería algo muy raro… Será mejor que nos vayamos, de verdad.

El estudiante no quiso insistir porque notaba al otro muy incómodo. Al menos ya sabían dónde trabajaba el misterioso hombre de los ojos verdes. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Anderson estuviera preparado para conocerlo mejor.

* * *

Después de cenar en un restaurante, decidieron volver a su apartamento para ver una película. Los dos se cambiaron de ropa para estar más cómodos y reclamaron uno de los sofás como suyo.

–Hay que elegir la película. –Blaine comentó con una sonrisa.

–¿Piedra, papel o tijera? –Sebastian preguntó porque nunca se ponían de acuerdo con qué ver.

Los dos ocultaron sus manos en su espalda y contaron hasta tres antes de mostrar sus manos. El castaño mantenía su puño cerrado y soltó un suspiro resignado cuando vio que el otro tenía su mano extendida. Él había elegido piedra mientras que su amigo había elegido papel, por lo que le había ganado.

–¡Dirty Dancing! Hace mucho que no la veo. –El cantante sonrió.

–¿Un musical? –Smythe lo miró con aprensión.

–Es un clásico… ¿Por favor? –Anderson hizo un puchero.

–¿Sabes que eso ya no funciona? Ya no estás enfermo y no nos sentimos mal por negarte algo. –Sebastian explicó.

–Pero yo he ganado. –Blaine se levantó del sofá y puso la película.

Al final, el castaño acabó cediendo y cantaba algunas de las canciones de la banda sonora. Se las sabía porque su amigo le había hecho ver esa película cientos de veces. Jeff y él se aliaban en Dalton para conseguir que pusieran algún musical o comedia romántica. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visto películas como Moulin Rouge, Cabaret o Pretty Woman.

Cuando la película llegó al momento más conocido, el baile final, el moreno se emocionó, aunque no sabía por qué. Su cuñado lo miró preocupado y se sentó a su lado. Era cierto que no estaba llorando, pero un par de lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

–¿Estás bien? –El estudiante acarició la espalda del otro.

–Creo que esta canción era importante para mi donante, no sé por qué. –El cantante comentó, sabía que podía compartir esa sensación porque después de que la doctora le dijera que era normal, su familia y amigos ya no lo veían como si se estuviera volviendo loco. El otro lo abrazó.

–Está bien, sólo quiero que te relajes.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: CASUALIDADES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que serán unos 15 capítulos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: CASUALIDADES**_

Era domingo y Blaine cumplía veinticinco años. Sus amigos y su hermano habían planeado un gran día para él. Sus dos últimos cumpleaños los había pasado en el hospital y ellos deseaban celebrar ese día como se merecía. Esperaban que no tuvieran que volver a celebrar ningún cumpleaños con su amigo enfermo.

Prepararon unos sándwiches y algo de fruta y se fueron a Central Park para comenzar el día. La primavera parecía haber llegado y, aunque todavía no hacía calor, el frío había acabado y era agradable estar al sol.

Buscaron un lugar tranquilo y soleado para poner una manta y comenzar su día. Apenas llevaban veinte minutos cuando una niña se acercó a ellos persiguiendo a una pelota. Jeff cogió el balón con una sonrisa para que la pequeña no se alejara más de allí mientras su esposo miró alrededor buscando al adulto que la acompañaba.

No tardó mucho en ver un hombre que corría tras ella, con un niño en brazos.

–¡Jane! –El desconocido gritó y la niña se volvió sujetando su balón, que Sterling le daba sin decir nada.

–"Gasias". –Ella sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

–Siento las moles… –Los ojos de Sam se fijaron en una de las personas que estaba allí. Era el pianista. Había soñado varias veces con él desde que lo había visto, había algo en él que lo atraía. Por supuesto no era amor, era imposible puesto que no habían cruzado palabras, pero había algo inexplicable que lo atraía a él. –…tia.

–No importa, la niña es encantadora. –Nick intentó quitarle importancia a la situación.

Sebastian reconoció al rubio y se volvió para mirar a Blaine, que movía la boca como si intentara decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

–¿Les has dado las gracias porque te han dado la pelota? –El padre miró a su hija, que asintió orgullosa de sí misma porque había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió la mano de la pequeña para dirigirla donde habían dejado sus cosas. –Entonces despídete.

–¡Adiós! –La niña movió la mano y se alejaron.

Smythe esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que no los escucharía el padre ni los hijos. Se volvió y golpeó la nuca de su amigo con su mano abierta y lo miró con reproche.

–¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso? –Blaine se acarició la zona dolorida.

–¿Por qué no has hablado? –El castaño preguntó molesto y los otros lo miraron extrañados.

–¿De qué hablas? –Cooper intervino, acariciando la espalda de su marido.

–Ese hombre es el dueño de los ojos con los que nuestro querido Blainey ha estado soñando desde el trasplante. –Smythe anunció algo molesto.

–Los ojos de la niña… –El menor de los Anderson susurró.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos? –Nick preguntó extrañado.

–¿Recordáis que os dije que a veces soñaba con esos ojos, pero de cuando él era pequeño? ¡No era cierto! ¡Eran los ojos de la niña! –El cumpleañero comentó algo desesperado. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

–¡Chicos! Nos estamos olvidando de una cosa. –Jeff intentó calmar las cosas. –Sebastian, entiendo que querías que Blaine dijera algo, todos queremos que Blaine se enamore, pero ese hombre está con dos niños. La niña se parecía demasiado a él, por lo que es muy posible que sean sus hijos. ¿Y la madre o el otro padre? Que no estén aquí no significa que no exista o… –El rubio miró a su amigo.

–Lo sé… No te preocupes, Jeffy. Esta situación no ha nublado mi juicio. Ahora que sé que no estoy loco, estoy tranquilo y no voy a tomar decisiones precipitadas. Estoy bien soltero, os lo he dicho muchas veces.

Decidieron cambiar de tema de conversación, no querían agobiar a Blaine con sus preocupaciones. No muy lejos de allí, Sam volvía a jugar con sus hijos. Era complicado vigilar a Rick, que jugaba con una muñeca de su hermana, mientras jugaba al balón con Jane. Sin embargo, su mente volvió al pianista que lo había seducido con su voz. Le gustaría ser valiente y hablar con él, pero lo más importante para él eran sus hijos.

* * *

Sebastian y Cooper se preguntaban por qué Blaine insistía tanto en ir a esa exposición. No eran pintores famosos, sólo un ayudante de un pintor conocido en Nueva York. El cantante no había querido contarles que le había encantado el cuadro que acompañaba el anuncio de la exposición. Había algo en ese artista que le llamaba la atención, pero no sabía qué.

Entraron en la sala y comenzaron a dar vueltas por allí. Smythe, el más crítico y experto en arte de los tres, reconocía que no eran malos y decidió que compraría alguno. Eso significaba que consideraba que era buen artista que podía triunfar, y quería invertir en esos cuadros por si un día tenían más valor.

Después de pasar por varios cuadros, el menor de los Anderson reconoció el retrato de una mujer. Lo había visto en sueños… Fuera quién fuese ese tal Sam Evans, era alguien importante para su donante. Aun así, siguió paseando hasta que un cuadro llamó la atención. Pronto entendió por qué, era la imagen de un pianista tocando. Su rostro no se veía claro porque lo que más fuerza tomaba era la música. Era increíble como había podido transmitir esa sensación.

Corrió hacia la mesa de información, donde recogían las ventas de cuadros. No quería que nadie se le adelantara y acabara comprándolo. Lo quería para él, sentía como si ese cuadro estuviera destinado a pertenecerle.

Para su fortuna, la encargada de la sala le confirmó que el cuadro no estaba vendido y pudo adquirirlo. Lo consideró un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado que se hacía a sí mismo.

–¿Cuál has comprado? –Sebastian se acercó a él sonriendo.

–El del pianista. –El moreno confesó algo tímido.

–No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba. –El castaño sonrió y le dio a la encargada una lista con los cuadros que quería comprar. Una vez reservaron todos, se alejaron de allí para dar una segunda vuelta, esperando ver cosas que no habían visto antes. Al llegar al retrato de la mujer, el músico decidió que debía confesar lo que tanto le atormentaba.

–Lo he visto en mis sueños. –Blaine dijo en apenas un susurro.

–¿Crees que… –Cooper miró el programa, –Sam Evans tiene algo que ver con tu donante?

–¿Qué otro motivo podría haber para que yo soñara con ese cuadro si no es alguien importante para él o ella?

El menor de los Anderson sabía que le habían respondido, pero no prestó atención porque sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre rubio que tenía esos ojos tan importantes para él en los últimos meses.

Uno de los trabajadores de la galería se acercó a él y le dijo algo, haciendo que la sonrisa del desconocido aumentara. Se volvió y en ese momento se miraron el uno al otro. Blaine se sonrojó y rápidamente miró a su hermano y su amigo, que los miraban sonrientes.

–¿Es él? –Cooper quiso saber.

–Claro que es él. ¿A qué esperas para acercarte? –Sebastian lo miraba incrédulo.

–No me voy a acercar… ¿Nos vamos a casa? Ya hemos visto la exposición.

Los otros dos iban a negarse, pero se dieron cuenta de que no estaba cómodo, por lo que aceptaron. Al final tenía que ser él quien diera esos pasos y a ellos solo les quedaba esperar que fuera feliz con sus decisiones.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: CONOCERSE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: CONOCERSE**_

Sam estaba muy nervioso, en la sala de espera del hospital. Jane tenía fiebre y dolor en la tripa, por lo que había tenido que dejar a Rick con Brittany, ir a buscar a su niña al colegio e ir a urgencias. Una pediatra se había llevado a la niña y le había dicho que le informaría tan pronto supieran cuál era el problema.

Una doctora se acercó preguntando por él y se levantó a toda velocidad, necesitando saber el estado de su hija.

–Jane va a ser operada de apendicitis. No es una intervención complicada y, si todo va bien, en 24 horas podrá ir a casa. En cuanto acabemos le informaré de cómo ha ido y qué habitación le asignamos. –Ella explicó antes de marcharse para operar con rapidez a la niña para evitar complicaciones.

* * *

La operación había ido bien y padre e hija estaban en una habitación del hospital. La niña estaba incómoda porque le molestaba la via y le dolía la zona de los puntos, algo normal. Las enfermeras hacían un gran esfuerzo para que estuviera tranquila, pero con tan solo 4 años, era complicado.

–Vamos a ponerte guapa porque vamos a llevarte a que veas un príncipe. –Una de las enfermeras comentó mientras le mostraba una diadema de juguete.

–¿Un "píncipe"? –Ella miró a la mujer esperanzada.

–Sí… Y es muy apuesto… Tiene a todas las niñas locas… –La trabajadora comenzó a peinarla y sonrió al ver la cara extrañada del padre de la menor. –Un voluntario viene dos tardes a la semana para cantar con los niños. Un día es un príncipe y otro es un superhéroe. Le encanta disfrazarse y toca la guitarra… Incluso está enseñando a tocar a dos niños. Jane se lo pasará muy bien.

Cuando habían puesto "guapa" a la niña, se dirigieron a la sala donde se reunían todos los menores para su espectáculo. La sala estaba decorada con dibujos de princesas hechos por los niños e imágenes de las películas Disney. Las niñas llevaban la misma diadema que Jane y los niños llevaban corona. Las había cedido una juguetería al enterarse del proyecto, deseando sacarle una sonrisa a los niños que tenían que estar en el hospital. Eso era para los lunes, los miércoles era la tarde de los superhéroes y todos niños llevaban máscaras y capas.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Sam se fijaron en el cantante. Llevaba un traje similar al del príncipe de Cenicienta y estaba realmente hermoso. Estaba sentado y ya tenía la guitarra en sus manos, tocando pequeños acordes mientras afinaba el instrumento.

–¿Ya estamos todos? –Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa, pero de pronto se fijó en Evans y se puso nervioso.

–Sí, cuando quieras puedes empezar.

Anderson comenzó a interactuar con los niños. Sam se dio cuenta de que conocía a muchos de ellos y pronto comenzaron a pedir canciones. Jane le pidió que cantara Beauty And The Beast y él lo hizo. Ver a su hija tan alegre en ese momento fue algo especial para él. Agradecía que ese hombre sacrificara minutos de su vida para traer algo de ilusión a ese grupo de niños. Al final, su niña sólo estaría un día, pero había muchos niños que pasaban más tiempo y necesitaban momentos como ese. Por eso, cuando acabó ese momento, se acercó para hablar con él.

–Muchas gracias por esto, para ellos es un momento muy especial. –El rubio agradeció.

–Lo sé, yo pasé parte de mi infancia en un hospital, por lo que sé por lo que están pasando… Por cierto, me llamo Blaine.

–Yo soy Sam.

Los dos se dieron la mano, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que se cruzaban.

–¿Es tu hija? –El moreno señaló a la menor.

–Sí, se llama Jane y tiene cuatro años. –El mayor se mostró orgulloso de ella.

–Se parece mucho a ti. ¿Qué le pasa? –El cantante se preocupó porque normalmente no era una buena noticia que una niña tan pequeña estuviera en un hospital.

–Nada grave, la han operado de apendicitis. Mañana probablemente iremos a casa. –Evans explicó.

–Me alegro… Recuerdo cuando a mi amigo Jeff le operaron de apendicitis… Yo estaba ingresado y nos pusieron en la misma habitación. Jeff quería que le saliera una infección para quedarse más noches a dormir conmigo. Teníamos diez años y cuando nos dijeron que dormiría sólo una noche salvo que tuviera una infección, Jeff empezó a rezar para tener una. –Anderson se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y se sonrojó, lo que al otro le pareció adorable.

–¿Al final tuvo la infección? – Sam quiso saber e hizo que el otro acabara riendo.

–No, por supuesto que no. Al día siguiente, le dieron el alta y se fue a casa… Pero fue muy agradable tenerlo unas horas conmigo. ¿Cómo lleva ella estar aquí? –Anderson preguntó.

–No le gusta mucho, la verdad. –El rubio suspiró.

–¿Y tú cómo lo llevas? –Blaine se mostró preocupado.

–No muy bien… Tengo otro hijo, por suerte lo cuida una amiga. La madre murió hace unos meses y está siendo difícil… Y ahora esto… –El mayor se pasó la mano por el pelo, estaba cansado y no podía hacer nada.

–¿Has comido? –El moreno preguntó.

–No.

–Helen… –El músico llamó a una de las enfermeras. –¿Puedes vigilar a Jane mientras acompaño a Sam para que coma algo? Bueno, cuando me cambie de ropa.

–Claro. –Ella estaba encantada, esperaba que eso fuera una cita por el bien de los dos.

–Vengo en un momento.

Anderson se marchó corriendo para cambiarse de ropa y Evans entró a la habitación para explicarle a su hija que iría a comer y volvería pronto.

* * *

Blaine y Sam acabaron de comer y subieron las escaleras hasta el área de pediatría del hospital. Habían tenido una agradable conversación en la que habían compartido información sobre sus vidas. El moreno había escuchado con gran interés todo acerca de los dos hijos de su acompañante, mientras que el rubio estaba encantado de conocer mejor a los amigos del otro. Era increíble lo bien que estaban juntos y ninguno hizo nada para disimular la atracción que había entre ellos.

La conversación también sirvió para que el músico se diera cuenta de que su donante era la mujer del otro, lo que consiguió que se sintiera culpable. Era cierto que él no había hecho nada que tuviera como consecuencia la muerte de Quinn, pero se había alegrado por eso, obviando el dolor que el otro sentía. No se conocían todavía, pero debería haber sido más sensible.

–Me lo he pasado muy bien. –El pintor sonrió cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Jane.

–Yo también… –El más bajo no sabía qué hacer, sabía que se había sonrojado.

–¿Te gustaría repetir? Pero un día que no tenga a uno de mis hijos ingresado, para que podamos estar más tiempo juntos. –Evans se sentía inseguro porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación así.

–Me encantaría. –Anderson ya no sabía qué decir, nunca había estado así.

–Si me das tu número, puedo llamarte para quedar… ¿El sábado estaría bien? –Sam quiso saber.

–Claro que te doy mi número… Pero el sábado trabajo, así que tendríamos que quedar para comer… O quedar otro día, cuando prefieras. –Blaine se sintió mal por no poder salir el sábado. A pesar de todo cogió el móvil del otro para poner su número de teléfono.

–¿El miércoles o el jueves? El jueves es mi día libre esta semana. –El rubio propuso.

–Yo el miércoles vuelvo aquí, por lo que si quieres puedes venir a buscarme y luego hacemos algo… Y, si también nos apetece vernos el jueves, podemos volver a quedar. –El moreno sonrió al ver que había posibilidades.

–Mañana cuando den el alta a Jane, te llamo para quedar. –El pintor sonrió.

–Estaré esperando la llamada.

Evans besó la mejilla del otro antes de entrar junto a su hija y Anderson se quedó acariciándose la mejilla donde habían estado los labios del otro, sin terminar de creerse lo que había pasado.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: ILUSIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: ILUSIÓN**_

Blaine llegó a casa sonriendo y fue corriendo al salón, donde Cooper y Sebastian estaban viendo la televisión. No le importó si estaban viendo algo interesante o si querían seguir viéndolo, apagó el aparato y dejó el mando en la mesa.

–¡Estábamos viendo una película! –El mayor protestó, pero no tuvo más alternativa que moverse porque su hermano quería sentarse entre él y su marido. Eso era muy extraño. El menor de los Anderson siempre era considerado, amable y generoso. Nunca llegaría y apagaría la televisión ni les obligaría a sentarse separados.

–¿Qué te has tomado? –Smythe preguntó de mal humor.

–No me he tomado nada, pero… ¿Sabéis a quién he visto hoy? –El cantante no podía ocultar su emoción.

–Como no sea Eddie Redmayne no me interesa. –El estudiante se levantó para coger el mando de la televisión. Blaine, al darse cuenta, decidió dar un adelanto de su historia para llamar su atención.

–He hablado con Sam Evans, el dueño de los ojos de mis sueños.

Sebastian se quedó parado cuando le faltaba poco para coger el mando y lo miró sorprendido. Cooper también se volvió para mirarlo, sin poderse creer lo que estaba diciendo.

–No has hablado con él, tenías miedo… –Su mejor amigo se sentó a su lado.

–Su hija está ingresada en el hospital y las enfermeras los han llevado a verme… –Blaine explicó.

–Conociéndote, sólo le habrás dicho "hola". –Cooper se burló.

–La verdad es que ha sido más que un "hola" …

El cantante les contó lo que había pasado y los otros escucharon con amplias sonrisas. Les gustaba que él hubiera tomado la iniciativa de invitarlo a comer. Aunque habrían preferido que tuviera más confianza y hubiera sido él quién pidiera que volvieran a verse, era especial que el otro también sintiera algo y quisiera tener una cita con él.

–No quiero ser quien fastidie todo, pero… ¿Has pensado en que tiene dos hijos y que, si vuestra relación sigue adelante, llegará un momento en el que tendrás que ejercer de padre? Lo último que quiero es que te enamores y sufras por algo que sabías que iba a llegar. –Smythe comentó con seriedad.

–Lo sé… No me importaría tener niños… Sabes que siempre he querido ser padre y sé que mis opciones son pocas, por lo que salir con una persona con dos hijos no sería un problema. Es la primera vez que me siento atraído por alguien de esta manera desde que superé mi crush por ti. Me merezco una oportunidad. –El cantante lo miró con esperanza, quería su aprobación más que nada. Estaba junto a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y no podía soportar que no lo apoyaran en esa decisión.

–Ardillita, claro que te mereces una oportunidad. Sólo queremos que seas consciente de lo que puede pasar, no queremos que te rompa el corazón porque prioriza sus hijos en algún momento o porque tú no estás preparado para ser padre y acabas terminando esa relación. Queremos que seas feliz. –El mayor lo abrazó.

–Lo voy a intentar, es todo lo que puedo prometer… Siento algo especial cuando veo a Sam, no sé qué es, sé que es muy pronto para hablar de amor, pero hay algo ahí. Quiero dar una oportunidad a esta relación porque creo que puede salir bien. Me conocéis, sabéis que no soy una persona a la que le guste salir por la noche o que quiera hacer locuras. Tengo que tener cuidado con mi salud y no puedo descontrolarme. Creo que una relación más madura es lo que necesito ahora. Además, él es viudo y no va a tener prisa, por lo que podremos ir despacio sin que el otro se sienta frustrado. –El menor intentó razonar.

–Ten cuidado, pero no dejes de intentar ser feliz. –El actor pidió antes de abrazar a su hermano.

* * *

Sam y Jane llegaron a casa después de que le dieran el alta a la menor. Todo había salido bien y, aunque tenía que seguir en reposo, no era necesario que se quedara ingresada. Cuando llegaron, Brittany se acercó a ellos. Ella trabajaba en casa como diseñadora de artículos para gatos (ropa, cunas, juguetes de peluche) que vendía por Internet, por lo que podía llevarse las cosas donde quisiera. La mesa estaba llena de telas, tijeras, hilos y demás cosas necesarias para trabajar desde allí. Además, como era su propia jefa, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Lo único que tenía que procurar era atender a las peticiones de la Web.

–¿Cómo está? –La mujer preguntó.

–Está bien. Tiene que guardar reposo, pero no es nada grave. –El hombre sonrió y llevó a la niña a la cama. Cuando salieron de la habitación de la niña, ella se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que lucía.

–¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –Pierce preguntó extrañada.

–Verás… –Evans la agarró de la mano y la llevó de vuelta al sofá. –¿Recuerdas el día que Mike y yo salimos y me gustó un pianista en un bar?

–Claro. Te encantó su voz y te resultó atractivo.

–Lo vi ayer. Es voluntario en el hospital y estuve hablando con él. Me acompañó a comer algo y después nos despedimos… Aunque con la promesa de quedar para mañana o pasado mañana. Tengo que llamarlo en un rato. –La sonrisa de Sam era inmensa.

–¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué has planeado hacer? ¿Qué vas a ponerte? –Brittany se emocionó.

–Creo que ya ha visto mi exposición, juraría que nos vimos en la galería, pero le preguntaré de todas formas. Iré a buscarlo al hospital y lo llevaré a cenar y… No sé, no se me ocurre nada interesante. –El hombre suspiró nervioso.

–Podéis dar un paseo por la ciudad o ir a algún bar a charlar. Es la primera cita, por lo que el objetivo es que os conozcáis… Ya buscarás actividades interesantes más adelante, cuando conozcas sus gustos… Relájate, todo saldrá bien. –Ella lo consoló.

–Hace mucho que no me encontraba en una situación así. Quinn y yo nos conocimos en el instituto y siempre hemos estado juntos… No tenía una primera cita desde los quince años y esta vez no es una cita a ciegas con una mujer que no me interesa. Me gusta Blaine, no sé si luego será una decepción, pero me siento atraído y el rato que hemos compartido ha sido muy agradable. No quiero hacer algo que lo asuste o que estropee nuestra oportunidad. –Él suspiró frustrado.

–Sé tú mismo, intenta conocerlo y ábrele tu corazón. Estoy segura de que, si merece la pena, estará a tu lado mucho tiempo. Eres alguien fantástico, atractivo y un gran padre. –La mujer sonrió.

–¡Soy padre! ¿Crees que le asustará? –El camarero se asustó.

–Sam… Él ha conocido a Jane en el hospital, ¿no? Sabe que eres padre y, si quiere salir contigo, es porque no le importa. Deja de estar tan nervioso y enséñame tu armario para elegir qué te vas a poner.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio principal, aunque primero pasaron a comprobar que tanto Jane como Rick estaban dormidos. Tenían que dejar todo listo para que la cita fuera lo mejor posible.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: PRIMERA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No sé por qué la semana pasada hubo problemas con mis actualizaciones (me daba error)... La cosa es que actualicé, el capítulo estaba, pero no llegaba el aviso de la actualización y parecía que no había sido actualizado... Si no leísteis el capítulo, está disponible...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: PRIMERA...**_

–¿Diga? –Blaine preguntó al responder al teléfono. Estaba en casa junto a Cooper, Sebastian estaba en la universidad. El mayor miró a su hermano divertido porque parecía nervioso.

 _–¿Blaine? Soy Sam… Nos conocimos ayer en el hospital…_

–Sí, claro, Sam. ¿Qué tal está Jane? –El chico se sonrojó, aunque no sabía por qué.

 _–Mucho mejor, ya estamos en casa… Por eso llamaba… ¿Me gustaría saber si sigue en pie la posibilidad de salir mañana?_

Anderson sonrió, podía notar que el otro estaba nervioso, algo que le intrigaba en cierta manera. Era atractivo y parecía agradable, por lo que tenía que haber tenido muchas citas.

–Claro, salgo a las cuatro del hospital… ¿Nos vemos allí? –El cantante intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero estaba demasiado emocionado.

 _–Te paso a buscar…_

Unos segundos de silencio en el que ninguno sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, hasta que Sam decidió despedirse, con la esperanza de que al día siguiente no fuera tan incómodo.

* * *

La cita de Blaine y Sam estaba siendo casi perfecta. Habían ido a dar un paseo, después a cenar y después volvieron a pasear. Aprovecharon para contar como habían sido sus vidas. El rubio le había hablado de Quinn, de sus hijos y de su pintura. El moreno le habló de su infancia, de sus problemas de salud y del trasplante. Habían hablado de sus gustos tanto en arte, como en música o cine.

Habían tenido una velada maravillosa, por lo que estaban algo tristes porque llegaba el momento de separarse. Como un caballero, el pintor acompañó al otro hasta su casa.

–Ha sido una noche fantástica. –Anderson sonrió ampliamente.

–Me lo he pasado muy bien. –Evans lo miró nervioso.

Llegó ese momento incómodo de la despedida en el que no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Blaine decidió que debía arriesgarse porque quería dar una oportunidad a tener una relación con el maravilloso hombre que estaba frente a él. El moreno se puso de puntillas para besar los labios del otro. El rubio no se lo esperaba, pero no tardó mucho en corresponder el beso porque había esperado ese momento toda la noche. El cantante rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos y éste lo agarró con suavidad de la cintura. No importaba quién les veía o qué pasaba a su alrededor, a ellos sólo les importaba lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero mantuvieron el contacto. Las sonrisas no abandonaban sus labios y volvieron a darse un beso más rápido y suave antes de hablar.

–¿Nos volvemos a ver mañana? –Anderson cuestionó emocionado.

–Claro… ¿Vengo a buscarte para ir a cenar? –Evans propuso.

–Sí, estaré preparado. –Blaine volvió a ponerse de puntillas para besar al otro y, esa vez sí, se despidió de Sam para subir a su apartamento.

* * *

Sam fue a buscar a Blaine para su segunda cita. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la puerta del apartamento fue abierta por un hombre mayor que él. Al principio pensó que se había equivocado, pero recordó que vivía con su hermano y el marido de éste.

–Hola, soy Sam. ¿Está Blaine preparado? –El rubio preguntó.

–Sí, claro… Pasa.

El artista entró en el apartamento y se encontró a su cita junto a otro joven muy atractivo.

–Lo siento, pero ni Coop ni Seb querían dejarme salir sin conocerte. –El cantante se disculpó y se levantó para darle un beso.

–Lo comprendo, no te preocupes… La reserva en el restaurante es para dentro de dos horas, por lo que si quieres podemos quedarnos un rato. –Evans ofreció, comprendía que los dos fueran protectores, Anderson había pasado por muchas cosas y ellos no querían que sufriera más.

Después de las presentaciones, estuvieron hablando tranquilamente. El mayor de los hermanos enseguida comprendió por qué el menor estaba tan embelesado con ese hombre. Tal vez era la mejor opción para él, porque los dos querían ir despacio y no harían nada si realmente no lo sentían. Eso implicaba que podía confiar en que no jugaría con su corazón, al menos no intencionadamente.

* * *

La relación de Blaine y Sam iba evolucionando muy despacio, pero ellos se veían cada vez que podían. Habían empezado a hablar de ellos como novios y a ninguno le importaba que las cosas avanzaran en ese sentido. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, los dos fueron confiando más en el otro.

Como Sebastian tenía unos días libres, decidió acompañar a Cooper a Los Angeles para pasar más tiempo juntos. Eso dejó el apartamento para el menor de los hermanos. Brittany se ofreció para cuidar a los niños, por lo que pudieron estar a solas en casa del moreno.

Nada más entrar, dos cuadros llamaron la atención de Evans. Sólo había estado ahí una vez y fue cuando conoció a las dos personas más importantes de su novio, por lo que con los nervios no se había fijado. Sin embargo, como estaba más tranquilo, pudo notar que esos eran los cuadros que él había pintado.

–¿Vosotros comprasteis mis cuadros? –El rubio miró el que era más especial en ese momento, el del pianista.

–Yo compré ese. –El cantante comentó al ser consciente de cuál miraba. –Me encantó y, como soy músico, pensé que era perfecto para mí.

–Lo pinté gracias a ti. Después de escucharte cantar en el bar, sentí inspiración y dejé que me guiara hasta que pinté el cuadro. Es especial que lo tengas tú. ¿Y el otro? –Evans preguntó intrigado.

–Sebastian tiene buen ojo para el arte y le gustaron tus cuadros. Eligió cinco para comprar más como inversión, aunque hasta que tengan valor, estarán expuestos. Uno aquí, dos en su casa de Los Angeles y otros dos en la casa de Ohio. –Anderson explicó.

–¿Cree que tengo talento? –Sam lo miró sorprendido.

–Si no lo creyera, no los habría comprado. Los compró antes de que saliéramos…

–El día de la inauguración, lo sé, me lo dijeron. Estaba tan contento y ahora lo estoy más… El que le gustaran a alguien que entiende de cuadros y que uno fuera comprado por la persona que lo inspiró es increíble. –El rubio lo besó con dulzura.

* * *

Después de una maravillosa cena y una agradable conversación, comenzaron a besarse. Al principio todo fue tranquilo, pero poco a poco la intensidad fue aumentando. Sam se preocupó porque él sabía que su pareja era virgen y él estaba acostumbrado a que esas situaciones acabaran de otra manera.

–Blaine, cariño… Será mejor que enfriemos un poco las cosas. –El rubio le acarició la cara con dulzura.

–Quiero… –El moreno se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior. –Estoy preparado y quiero tener mi primera vez contigo.

–¿Estás seguro? –El mayor preguntó.

El cantante asintió y lo besó con dulzura. Las manos del otro bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas. El pintor lo movió para que se sentara en su regazo y seguir besándose, cada vez con más intensidad. No tenían prisa, salvo que Evans debía volver a casa para relevar a Brittany en el cuidado de sus hijos. Sin embargo, esos momentos era para ellos, para disfrutar de la intimidad, para descubrir el cuerpo ajeno, para buscar y encontrar placer, para fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo por primera vez.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: LOS NIÑOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Ha habido un problema con Fanfiction y las actualizaciones no se han anunciado de forma habitual. Si no lo habéis leído, tanto la semana pasada como la anterior ha habido actualización...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: LOS NIÑOS**_

Blaine y Sam tenían muchas dificultades para verse, a pesar de que cada día estaban más enamorados. Los horarios tan diferentes en sus trabajos y que no siempre Brittany podía cuidar a los niños, junto que el rubio necesitaba pasar también tiempo con ellos, complicaba tener citas.

Por eso, decidieron que había llegado un momento importante para la pareja. Había llegado el momento en el que el moreno conociera a Jane y Rick. En principio lo haría como un amigo del padre, a la espera de que el tiempo afianzara aun más la relación y pudieran hablar con ellos acerca de su noviazgo.

Era algo muy importante porque si el joven no tenía buena relación con los niños, no había manera de que pudieran estar juntos. Por eso estaba muy nervioso cuando acompañó a su pareja a buscar a los dos. El pequeño salía de la guardería y su hermana saldría del colegio con una diferencia de media hora.

Rick ya tenía un año y Jane había cumplido cinco. El aniversario de la muerte de su madre estaba próximo y los niños se habían acostumbrado a estar solos. Casi podía decirse que no se acordaban de su madre. Por eso fue una agradable novedad para los menores encontrar a su padre acompañado por alguien cuando los fue a buscar.

Se divirtieron en el parque, algo que además permitió a Evans pasar tiempo con sus hijos por separado. Mientras Anderson seguía a Rick, que corría por todos lados porque podía andar desde hacía poco, él podía jugar al fútbol con su hija. Después se cambiaron los puestos y fue él quien jugó con el pequeño mientras que Blaine entretenía a Jane "aprendiendo" a jugar al fútbol.

Sam disfrutaba viendo a sus hijos teniendo tan buena relación con el hombre que ocupaba su corazón. El moreno era alguien comprensivo, que respetaba que siempre amaría a Quinn, divertido, alegre y lleno de vida.

Estaban tan bien que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ellos. El más joven la sintió y se volvió, reconociendo el olor inmediatamente. No conocía a esa persona, pero sí el olor. Algo le decía que tenía que ver con la mujer de su pareja, por lo que se puso realmente alerta.

–Veo que los rumores son ciertos y ahora te gustan los penes. –La mujer ni siquiera saludó, se dirigió de manera ruda hacia el pintor, que la miró con desagrado.

–Te pido que controles tu vocabulario cuando estés cerca de mis hijos. –Él no se mostró menos rudo que ella. Cogió a Rick en brazos y se lo pasó a Anderson, que rápidamente entendió que quería que los sacara de allí. Agarró la mano de Jane y, con la promesa de un helado para los más pequeños, se alejó con ellos.

–Las cosas serían diferentes si alguna vez te hubieras merecido ser el marido de Quinn. Ella era mucho mejor que tú, pero la asfixiaste con vuestro matrimonio y con los niños. –La latina lo miró enfadada.

–Yo no la obligué a nada. –Él respondió.

–¡Ella no quería ser madre! Eso podría haberse cargado su carrera. –La morena lo empujó, pero el otro no reaccionó, no agrediría a una mujer, no importaba qué.

–No lo habíamos planeado, pero te aseguro que nunca se arrepintió de haber tenido a Jane. Intenté hacerla feliz, hice todo lo que pude. –El rubio explicó.

–No fue suficiente. –Lopez, muy a su pesar, comenzó a llorar.

–Sé que la amabas y sé que jamás te gustó que estuviera conmigo, pero por más que lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido corresponder tus sentimientos. Ella me eligió a mí y tienes que respetar eso. Sé que a ella no le gustaría verte así conmigo y, mucho menos, con los niños. –Evans intentó que comprendiera la situación.

–Ella no tenía que haber muerto en ese accidente. –Santana se lamentó.

–Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Yo estoy intentando rehacer mi vida y Blaine está a mi lado. Respeta el recuerdo de Quinn e intenta que vuelva a vivir la vida. Es la primera vez que está con los niños. –Sam comentó.

–¿En serio? Parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo. –Ella se sorprendió.

–Tiene un don con los niños, es voluntario en un hospital. –Él sonrió orgulloso.

–Parece buen chico… Aunque un poco joven. –La latina observó.

–Es maduro y sabe lo que significa salir conmigo. No voy a permitir que haga daño a mis hijos. –Evans aclaró.

–Lo sé… Siento haber descargado mi furia hacia ti.

Los dos se despidieron y Lopez se quedó mirando como Sam se dirigía hacia donde estaban su pareja y su novio. Cogió a la niña en brazos y los cuatro se alejaron, dirigiéndose a casa para seguir pasando tiempo en "familia".

* * *

Sam llegó a casa de Blaine tras dejar a los niños en el colegio. Esa semana su día libre era el martes, por lo que decidió pasar la mañana junto a su amado. El moreno lo recibió feliz con un beso y se dirigieron al salón. Después de hablar y besarse durante un rato, el más joven recordó que tenía algo que pedirle.

–Sammy… La semana que viene tengo revisión porque hace un año que me hicieron el trasplante. Cooper estará en Los Angeles y Sebastian tiene el examen… ¿Puedes acompañarme? No me gustaría ir solo por si hay algún problema.

–Claro que iré contigo… Espera… ¿La semana que viene hace un año? –El rubio lo miró extrañado.

–Sí. –El cantante sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sabía que su pareja estaba atando cabos.

–¿Qué día exactamente? –El pintor quiso saber.

–El 23. –Anderson apenas tenía voz.

–Quinn falleció el 23. –Evans lo miró extrañado.

–Lo sé.

–Y supongo que también sabrás que los trasplantes se hacen poco después de la extracción de los órganos para evitar su deterioro. –Sam lo miró intensamente.

–Lo sé.

–¿Sabes que tu corazón puede ser el de Quinn? –El rubio preguntó, pero esa vez no necesitó respuesta. Blaine evitó mirarlo a los ojos y eso le delataba. –¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

–Yo… –El moreno no podía mirar a su pareja porque estaba avergonzado. –Comencé a soñar con tus ojos, con tus hijos… No sabía por qué estaba viviendo eso y pensé que estaba loco cuando te vi por primera vez. La doctora me dijo que a veces los receptores de un corazón tienen recuerdos de sus donantes. Supe que mi donante era alguien especial para ti mucho antes de que habláramos por primera vez y en esa conversación, cuando me dijiste que tu mujer había fallecido, supe que tenía su corazón.

El más joven levantó la mirada para volver a observar esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Esperaba ansioso una reacción o unas palabras del otro, pero parecía que no reaccionaba. Anderson era consciente de que estaba temblando, pero intentó no ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Sus manos temblaban y había empezado a sudar. Sabía que no era bueno alterarse, pero no sabía qué podía hacer para evitarlo. Estaba muy enamorado y le rompía el corazón pensar que su relación podía acabar porque él no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad. Había temido que lo tomara por loco o que lo rechazara, pero se dio cuenta de que esa situación era peor.

Como Evans no decía nada, decidió que era él quién debía intervenir.

–Por favor, di algo…


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: CONSECUENCIAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: CONSECUENCIAS**_

Como Evans no decía nada, decidió que era él quién debía intervenir.

–Por favor, di algo… –Blaine suplicó, mirando desesperadamente al otro.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Sam preguntó enfadado.

–Tenía miedo de que pensaras que estaba loco o que quería aprovecharme de lo que te había pasado. –El moreno explicó.

–¿Y ahora qué esperas que haga? Me siento traicionado y dolido… Lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo estar contigo… –El rubio salió de allí sin decir nada más, dejando al otro solo, llorando desconsolado por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Sebastian llegó a casa cansado. Estaba preparándose para el examen más importante de su vida y deseaba acabar con esa presión. Sólo le quedaba una semana y no podía esperar a hacerlo y poder descansar.

Sabía que Blaine estaría en casa, por lo que planeaba ver una película con él para despejar un poco su mente. Necesitaba relajarse si no quería llegar agotado al examen. Quería aprobar para no tener que volver a pasar por todo eso otra vez.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo llorando desconsoladamente y se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo. Notó las manos del otro que se aferraban a su camiseta con fuerza. Por la mente del castaño pasaron muchos pensamientos, había tantas cosas que podían hacer que estuviera así… La más grave, su salud.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo el médico? ¿No era la semana que viene la revisión? –El estudiante preguntó asustado.

–Es la semana que viene, no tengo problemas de salud… Al menos, que yo sepa. –El moreno respondió mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

–No le ha pasado nada a Coop, ¿verdad? –Eso era la otra posibilidad que más le asustaba a Smythe.

–Cooper está bien, es… Sam… –El suspiro del cantante mostró que le dolía hablar de ello en su rostro. El dolor era claramente apreciable.

–¿Qué te ha hecho? –Sebastian lo miró preocupado, dispuesto a hacerle pagar cada lágrima que su amigo había derramado.

–Ha descubierto que tengo el corazón de su esposa… Se ha enfadado y me ha dicho que no podía estar conmigo… Se ha ido y no hemos hablado en todo el día… Lo he llamado y le he mandado mensajes, pero no he obtenido respuesta…

Anderson volvió a llorar y comenzó a contarle con todo detalle la discusión que habían tenido. El castaño volvió a abrazarlo y deseaba que todo saliera bien, porque su cuñado lo merecía, porque no conocía a nadie con un corazón más bondadoso que el del joven que en ese momento estaba entre sus brazos.

–¿Por qué no le has dicho que lo amas? Es algo que necesitaba saber antes de tomar una decisión que pudiera alejaros para siempre. –El estudiante quiso saber.

–¿Realmente lo amo? ¿O es el reflejo de los sentimientos que tenía su esposa hacia él? –La duda de Blaine era razonable en su situación, excepto para Smythe, que lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

–Sabes que lo amas. Si tus emociones fueran guiados por el corazón de Quinn, tu relación con nosotros habría cambiado… Además… ¿No conociste a una de sus amigas y no te resultó nada agradable? –Sebastian lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, pero…

–Pero nada. –El castaño no le dejó hablar. –Si realmente sintieras lo mismo que ella, al verla te habrías alegrado y no fue así. Sigues siendo tú y, puede que Sam te resultara atractivo, pero tu amor por él ha ido evolucionando… No estabas enamorado cuando lo viste mientras tocabas o cuando nos lo encontramos en la cafetería que trabaja. Tú te sentías atraído, pero no era amor… Es posible que parte de esa atracción tenga que ver con tus sueños, pero tus sentimientos no.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Blaine lo miró esperanzado. Deseaba tanto entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

–Porque te conozco y sé que Sam es una persona que encaja perfectamente en lo que buscas en un hombre. Sé que lo miras como no habías mirado a nadie nunca… Ni siquiera a mí en el instituto… Sé que sientes por él algo mucho más intenso que la atracción y sé que lo sientes tú, no es un recuerdo de los sentimientos de Quinn. –El estudiante sonrió, sabía que estaba convenciendo al otro.

–Eso ahora ya no importa, Sam no responde a mis llamadas… –El moreno dijo algo triste, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

–No te rindas… ¿Recuerdas los inicios que Cooper y yo tuvimos? Si me hubiera rendido, no estaríamos juntos… –Smythe hizo referencia a que el mayor de los Anderson no quería comenzar su relación con él porque la diferencia de edad era muy grande. Durante meses, Sebastian esperó pacientemente porque sabía que todavía era menor de edad y era un argumento que no podía refutar, pero el día que cumplió dieciocho años, se lanzó. Con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, fue a Los Angeles a casa de su amado y se declaró. Insistió hasta que el mayor cedió y le dio una oportunidad. Un año después estaban viviendo juntos y tres años más tarde estaban casados, a pesar de que el más joven no había terminado los estudios.

–Tienes razón. Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

* * *

A Blaine no le importaba que fuera tarde y que lo más probable era que Sam no quisiera hablar con él. Tenía la necesidad de arreglar las cosas. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero, como Sebastian le había dicho, merecía la pena luchar por esa relación.

Decidió llamar a la puerta, pero sin usar el timbre. Sabía que no iba a ayudarle despertar a Jane y Rick, porque eso sólo conseguiría enfadar aún más al hombre que le había robado el corazón.

A pesar de que lo esperaba, se quedó congelado al ver los hermosos ojos verdes del otro al abrir la puerta. Se miraron durante unos segundos, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar.

–¿Blaine? –Sam estaba sorprendido.

–Te amo. –El moreno rápidamente comentó.

–¿Qué? –El rubio no esperaba esa confesión mientras estaban "peleados".

–Debí decírtelo antes, pero tenía miedo. Sé que te oculté que tengo el corazón de Quinn, pero espero que comprendas que no era fácil contártelo. La doctora me dijo que era algo normal sentir cosas y tener recuerdos de mi donante, pero no es algo que sea fácil de contar y, mucho menos, de creer. Aunque me sentí atraído por ti en parte por los sueños que había tenido sobre ti, lo que siento es mío. Me he enamorado de ti y quiero luchar por lo nuestro, no me voy a rendir con facilidad… –El cantante estaba nervioso, pero no iba a desistir en su lucha.

–Blaine, yo…

–Por favor, no digas nada todavía. –Anderson pidió. –Sé que he cometido un gran error, pero quiero compensarte. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

Los ojos color miel miraron al otro casi suplicantes. Blaine no iba a rendirse, siguiendo el consejo de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que le dolería un rechazo de Evans. Lo que sentía por él era más fuerte de lo que él mismo había imaginado sentir. Por eso era que merecía la pena luchar…


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: SOY TUYO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... La semana que viene subiré el epílogo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: SOY TUYO**_

Los ojos color miel miraron al otro casi suplicantes. Blaine no iba a rendirse, siguiendo el consejo de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que le dolería un rechazo de Evans. Lo que sentía por él era más fuerte de lo que él mismo había imaginado sentir. Por eso era que merecía la pena luchar…

–Blaine… Estoy enfadado porque me has ocultado que tienes el corazón de Quinn, pero eso no significa que te haya dejado definitivamente. Sólo necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Me sentí traicionado, pero en el fondo comprendo que no era una conversación fácil. –Sam explicó mirando al otro con amor y se apartó para dejarlo entrar en su apartamento. Caminaron en silencio hacia el sofá y se sentaron el uno cerca del otro, aunque sus cuerpos no llegaban a tocarse.

–Lo siento… –El moreno se volvió a disculpar.

–Quiero que me expliques todo desde el principio, quiero comprender lo que está pasando y lo que sientes. –El rubio pidió y su pareja le contó toda su historia. Le habló de su enfermedad, de como su corazón se había deteriorado hasta el punto de necesitar un trasplante, de que estuvo a punto de morir, de como recibieron la noticia del posible donante y lo complicada que había sido la operación. Le contó lo que habían sufrido Cooper, Sebastian, Nick y Jeff, de lo mal que él se había sentido porque creía que era una carga para sus amigos y hermano. También le contó lo confundido que se había sentido al tener sueños extraños. También explicó lo confundido que se sintió cuando lo vio, reconociendo inmediatamente los ojos con los que había soñado. Habló de su conversación con la doctora cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo o soñando recuerdos de Quinn.

–No sabía cómo explicártelo… ¡Hasta yo mismo pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco! Por eso al principio me asustaba y no intentaba conocerte a pesar de que me sentía atraído. –Anderson se sinceró completamente.

–Reconozco que es muy raro. En otras circunstancias habría creído que estabas loco… –Evans agarró la mano del otro con suavidad. –¿Hay algún recuerdo o sentimiento que no hayas entendido? Estaría dispuesto a explicarte lo que sea.

–¿De verdad? –Blaine lo miró asombrado.

–Claro que sí, quiero que hablemos todo ahora y que lo dejemos atrás. Quiero que tengamos una relación "normal" … –Sam hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos.

–La verdad es que tengo claro la mayoría de sentimientos y recuerdos… Lo que sentía al soñar con tus ojos o las imágenes con los niños… Tal vez lo único que me pregunto es… –El moreno desvió la mirada, le daba algo de vergüenza hablar de cosas tan íntimas en la relación de su pareja con su esposa.

–Pregúntamelo. –El rubio lo animó.

–¿Qué significa Dirty Dancing para vosotros? –Los ojos color avellana buscaron algún sentimiento en los verdes, aunque no lo encontró.

–Nada especial… Ni siquiera era una de las películas favoritas de Quinn. –El pintor frunció el ceño.

–¿De verdad? Estaba viendo la película y cuando llegó el final sentí algo y me emocioné… A mí la película me gusta, pero no es algo excesivo…

–¡Ah! Claro… No es la película, es la canción. –Evans explicó. –La cantamos a dúo en una competencia en el coro del instituto.

–¿Papi? –Jane entró en el salón, arrastrando a su osito de peluche favorito, blanco y con las orejas y las patas azules. Se frotaba los ojos, por lo que se notaba que había estado dormida hasta hacía poco.

–¿Qué ha pasado princesa? –Sam se levantó y se acercó con la intención de cogerla en brazos, pero la pequeña vio al otro. Abrió los ojos, olvidándose del sueño que tenía y de la pesadilla que la había despertado.

–¡Blaine! –Ella corrió hacia el sofá hasta que llegó junto al novio de su padre y saltó para que la cogiera en brazos.

–Jane… ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? –El moreno preguntó. El rubio se quedó mirando la interacción entre dos de las tres personas a las que más amaba del mundo. Le encantaba ver momentos de complicidad entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, esperaba formar una familia algún día junto al hombre que le había robado el corazón.

–Pesadilla. –La niña hizo un puchero al recordar el mal sueño que había tenido. Anderson besó su mejilla haciendo ruido, buscando que la pequeña riera.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cama? Tal vez podría leerte un cuento. –Blaine propuso con cariño. Jane asintió con la cabeza y los dos desaparecieron en dirección a la habitación.

Sam aprovechó para recoger alguna cosa que sus hijos habían dejado en el salón y después se acercó a la habitación. Era una grata sorpresa ver como su hija estaba en la cama, casi dormida, mientras su pareja le contaba un cuento. Cambiaba la voz dependiendo del personaje y añadía alguna canción, algo que sabía que su pequeña apreciaba.

Al principio el rubio tenía dudas de que alguien tan joven pudiera conectar de esa manera con sus hijos, pero se había dado cuenta de que Anderson era lo que necesitaban. Jane y él habían conectado rápidamente y se divertían juntos. Rick no recordaba a su madre, por lo que el vínculo que tenía con el cantante era lo más parecido al que habría tenido con Quinn.

Finalmente, la pequeña se durmió y Anderson la arropó antes de volverse. Vio a su pareja y sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. Se dieron un beso en los labios antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Vas a ser un gran padre… Espero que de mis hijos. –Evans se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta lo que sentía.

–Es muy fácil con tus niños, son maravillosos. –Blaine lo volvió a besar, esa vez de forma más intensa.

–¿Te quedas a dormir? –Sam propuso.

–¿Crees que es adecuado? No quiero causar problemas con Jane o Rick… –El moreno se sintió algo cohibido.

–Son muy pequeños y no van a entender lo que ha pasado... Me gustaría pasar la noche contigo… Lo mejor de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones… –El rubio dijo de manera sugerente antes de agarrarlo con suavidad por la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

–No es justo, sabes que no puedo negarme a tus encantos y te aprovechas de eso. –El cantante sonrió porque, a pesar de sus palabras, quería quedarse.

Evans lo volvió a besar, sabiendo que había conseguido su objetivo. Le encantaba volver a estar enamorado y volver a sentir cosas que había olvidado. Sabía que su matrimonio con Quinn no había sido perfecto y que en los últimos años el amor había desaparecido. Se habían dejado llevar por la rutina y habían dejado que la pasión y el deseo se quedaran en un segundo plano. Se habían dedicado a ser la familia perfecta sin tener en cuenta que sus corazones querían otra cosa. Por eso su relación con Anderson le hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Blaine y Sam estaban felices porque se habían encontrado y sabían que iban a ayudarse mutuamente para olvidar lo doloroso del pasado y afrontar el futuro con esperanza y amor. Tal vez en otras circunstancias habría sido una relación diferente, pero en ese momento eran la pareja perfecta para el otro y eso era más que suficiente.


	16. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Aquí llega el epílogo... Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia... Ha sido un placer escribirla y espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo... Nos leemos pronto...

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

–¡Primo Chuck! –Jane gritó mientras buscaba por los pasillos para descubrir en qué habitación se había escondido el niño al que buscaba.

–Aquí. –Un pequeño de tres años salió de la habitación principal de la casa.

–¡Vamos! Nos están esperando y no queremos llegar tarde. –La chica ya tenía trece años y se encargaba de cuidar a su hermano Rick y a su primo. Agarró la mano del niño y se dirigió al salón. –Ya estamos listos.

La chica sonrió al ver a su padre con su esmoquin y el pelo recogido en una coleta, que normalmente llevaba más despeinada para mantener su imagen bohemia, más propia de un artista.

–¿Qué tal estoy? –Sam preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Papá no va a poder resistirse a tus encantos… Estoy segura de que está tan nervioso como tú… –La joven dijo.

–No seas mala, tu padre no está nervioso… Está a punto de que le dé un ataque. –Stacey comentó divertida.

–Eso no tiene gracia. –Su hermano la miró de manera severa.

–¿Qué? Blaine está bien, ¿no? No entiendo por qué tanta preocupación. –La mujer negó con la cabeza.

–Sabes que ha tenido problemas graves de salud. –El mayor dijo muy serio.

–Pero eso ya lo superó, ahora hay que centrarse en lo que os espera hoy. –La hija decidió intervenir porque sabía que su padre podía estar discutiendo con su tía durante horas.

–Quiero papá. –El menor pidió.

–Ahora vamos… No entiendo por qué no ha podido ir con sus padres. –Stacey cogió en brazos al niño.

–Cooper, Rick y Sebastian están esperándonos con Blaine. Soy yo el que va a tener que recorrer el pasillo mientras mi futuro marido me espera al final. –Sam explicó.

–Yo lo que quiero saber es a quién se le ocurrió la idea de que Chuck sea el "niño de las flores". –Jane cogió la cesta donde estaban los pétalos.

–¿Por qué no? Chuck quería hacer algo en la boda y tanto sus padres como nosotros no creemos en que haya tareas para niñas y tareas para niños. –El padre besó la frente de su hija.

* * *

Blaine estaba muy nervioso. Rick se aferraba a su mano porque percibía los nervios de su papá. Cooper lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras Sebastian comprobaba que todos los invitados estaban ya sentados. La música sonó y el pequeño Chuck comenzó su camino hacia el altar. Iba dejando pétalos en el camino, como le habían enseñado sus tíos, pero en cuanto vio a su papá Sebastian, corrió hacia él para que lo cogiera en brazos. Finalmente, Sam caminó hacia el altar, acompañado de su hermana.

Los novios estaban nerviosos, pero sonrientes porque por fin había llegado ese día. Habían esperado mucho tiempo, pero querían hacerlo en el mejor momento. No habían tenido prisa, habían formado su familia mucho antes de ese momento.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en el momento en el que Evans llegó al altar. No pudieron resistirse, por lo que se dieron un rápido beso. El camino hacia ahí había sido complicado y querían celebrar su amor.

En esos años habían tenido que vencer al recuerdo de Quinn, a las dudas de su relación, al hecho de que Blaine ejerciera de padre de Jane y Rick, a la aceptación por parte de la familia de Sam del hecho de que estuviera saliendo con un hombre, a las dudas de la familia Fabray sobre el nuevo "padre" de sus nietos… Sin embargo, vencieron todos los problemas juntos, con tiempo y demostrando que su relación era más que un capricho.

La ceremonia fue corta, pero muy romántica. Varios invitados se emocionaron y todos estaban muy felices por los novios. A pesar de que para el rubio era su segunda boda, nadie le restó importancia. Todos estaban contentos porque seguía siendo joven y merecía una nueva oportunidad en la vida y Anderson era el que había elegido.

Sus profesiones habían mejorado en todos los sentidos. Blaine había conseguido dedicarse a la música más profundamente y ya daba varios conciertos a la semana por la ciudad de Nueva York mientras negociaba para su primera gira por los Estados Unidos. Sam había dejado de ser un aprendiz para ser uno de los artistas más cotizados del momento. Sebastian había conseguido una gran cantidad de dinero al vender los cuadros que había comprado en la primera exposición de Evans que había visitado.

Sin embargo, había un cuadro que no se había vendido. Era el cuadro de Blaine tocando el piano. Era el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron y de esa conexión que sintieron sin necesidad de conocerse. Una conexión que años más tarde se convertía en una boda muy esperada para ambos.

Después de la comida, los novios se decidieron a compartir su primer baile. Words*, compuesta por el propio Blaine como declaración de amor hacia Sam.

–¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –El rubio preguntó mientras bailaban.

–Ha sido maravilloso… –El moreno suspiró, encantado por estar entre los brazos del que ya era su esposo.

–Y aún queda lo mejor… –El pintor sonrió.

–¿Si? ¿Qué queda? –El cantante se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

–La noche de bodas y la luna de miel. –Evans le guiñó un ojo.

–Va a ser perfecto… –Anderson lo besó con dulzura.

Poco después del primer baile, los novios se marcharon porque el vuelo a Roma salía temprano a la mañana siguiente. Además, querían celebrar a solas que ya eran esposos. Sabían que los niños estarían bien cuidados en casa de los abuelos, por lo que no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse.

Habían encontrado al amor de su vida y sabían que lo que les deparara el futuro iba a ser mucho mejor de lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ese momento. Habían formado una familia y estaban preparados para aumentarla… Ya tenían cita con un asesor para comenzar el proceso de la adopción. Sabían que sería complicado, pero querían dar ese paso. Estando juntos, seguro que lo conseguiría.

* * *

*Words, de Darren Criss


End file.
